If only you knew
by the free time writer
Summary: Silver has always been struggling...because of her father's betrayal...because of her mother's multiple issues. But now something else has come to haunt her...the fact she's fallen in love with her best friend. SANNIE. Rated T.
1. Crush

**Hey there! **

**Ok, before anything…I've just started watching 90210, so I don't really know much about the series…**

**This is a Sannie. So Femslash haters, don't read to insult…simply don't read it.**

**The rating isn't defined yet…I'll leave it as T for now, but it may go up.**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Erin Silver's hand was trembling when she hung up her cell phone in that warm night. A whole new feeling was running through her body-like a drug. And it confused her, because the same time that she enjoyed the feeling…it scared her.

She glanced once more to the cell phone's screen, which still was showing Annie's number. Annie…her new best friend. Annie, who was the only one she could truly trust after all the mess and hurt caused to her family by her father. Annie, whom she now had developed entirely new feelings for.

"No, it's not like that…" she mumbled to herself.-Her right hand ran through her dark hair.-The words repeated through her mind, sounding like a soft whisper. _It's not like that…it's not like that…_

Suddenly angry with herself, she tossed her cell phone on her bed and headed to the bathroom.-A shower would hopefully relax her.

As she let the warm water run through her body her thoughts started attacking her once more.

_Relax, Silver, you're just being stupid._-she tried to convince herself.-_It's just Annie. Your best friend...a girl._-She frowned-_You do not, I repeat, do NOT have feelings for her._

She finished showering and headed to her room with a towel wrapped around her form; another wrapped around her wet dark hair.-She was surprised to see Kelly, her half-sister, sitting on the edge of her bed with an expression on her face that clearly meant 'I know something's troubling you, now tell me what's going on'.

"Uh…hey?" Silver said before turning to her wardrobe to search for her clothes. Kelly stayed silent until she sat on her bed with her clothes hanging on her left arm.

"Silver." Kelly's blue eyes were full of concern when they met hers.

"Yes?" Silver could feel her body already tensing up.-A chat with Kelly about her confused feeling was _not _what she wanted at the moment.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked, going straight to the point. Silver frowned in upset.

"Nothing's going on, Kelly." She unconsciously clenched her hands into fists.

"Well, doesn't seem like so." It was Kelly's turn to frown. "You've been acting different lately."

"So?" Silver snapped. "It's not that big of a deal." Kelly's expression turned even more serious.

"It is when it affects your grades."

The anger couldn't keep from rising in Silver's body. It was starting to run like acid through her veins. _Again with that stupid crap about grades…_-she though, furious-_Kelly can be such a pain in the neck!_

"I'm worried about you, Silver." Kelly reached for her shoulder and Silver looked away from her as she jerked her shoulder away.

"Already told you it's nothing." She said-her voice was a bitter tone.

"Well, that nothing's turned you into a bitter person." Kelly said, getting angry as well. "And no one seems to be standing that."

"Their problem, not mine." Silver snapped out coldly.

"You have to realize that you're hurting the ones that want to help you." Kelly grabbed her chin gently to make her little sister face her. But the look Silver shot her made her heart sting.

"Maybe I don't need their help." Silver's piercing blue eyes were as cold as ice. Kelly frowned in frustration. This was not the Silver she knew. This was a broken hearted person who had locked herself up in numbness. And she feared that she eventually would break…Then it would be too late. "Maybe I just wanna be left alone." The bitterness of Silver's voice got her angry side winning. Kelly stood up with her fists clenched.

"As you wish." With that she walked out of the room.

Silver sighed in frustration. She had done it again.-She kept hurting everyone that cared for her.-It was driving her mad.

She just wanted to stop doing that. Lately she had been a bitch, she admitted it. But no one ever stuck to her to give her comfort.

Well…Annie did. Her always cheerful best friend called her every night for long talks-it meant everything to her. _She _meant everything to her.

But she was afraid that she might loose it someday.-And the last thing she wanted was to hurt Annie. Or worse…spill out her feelings for her.

_Feelings that DON'T exist!_-she found herself yelling on her mind-_How many times do I have to tell myself that?! I DON'T have feelings for her! I can't have…!_

She felt the tears struggling to run down her cheeks, but she stopped them. She was not going to cry…she could not cry. It would be allowing herself to be weak.-And that's what Jackie hated the most about her.

…

"Silver."

"Hmmm?"

"Silver, wake up." Annie was poking her best friend's arm in an attempt to wake her-with no success. "Wake up!" Silver let out a groan, still not opening her eyes.-Her head still lying over the books on her desk. "Silver, you're gonna get detention!"

"Wouldn't be the first time…" Silver had now opened her eyes, but didn't lift her head from her desk. For a moment Annie forgot about the teacher and the boring calculus he was writing on board.-The sea-blue, a bit grayish, color of Silver's eyes got her hypnotized.-as well as the crooked smile she was sending her. Annie just loved the way her best friend's blue eyes made an impacting contrast with her shoulder-length black hair.

"Annie?" she heard Silver call-her voice farther away. "Earth to Annie!"

"Huh? What?" The light-haired girl snapped from her thoughts. Silver smirked.

"Someone's lovesick." She said in a sing-song voice. Annie felt a wave of blush rise on her cheeks.

"I am not!" Annie snapped. Her mind kept reminding her that it was a lie.

"Oh, you are." Silver said, the smirk never leaving her face. "Tell me who he is." Silver's own sentence made her flinch, and that made her rise an eyebrow with confusion.-Confusion that rose when Annie's brown eyes widened, the blush on her cheeks rising.

"It's not…" she let out in a strangled tone, almost a painful whisper.

"It's not what?" Silver asked.-She was getting more confused at every second. Annie shook her head.

"Nothing…forget it." The phrase _'it's not a he'_ was out of question. However, the look on Silver's face, whose smirk had faded, told her that it wasn't over. She was stubborn enough to keep pushing on the subject.-The thought made her gulp. _What if Silver finds out…?_-she thought-_She already doesn't trust anyone, imagine if I told her how I feel…she'd hate me!_

"Annie, you're zoning out again!"

Annie turned even redder and went back to lock gazes with Silver, rubbing her right hand shyly.

"Oh…sorry." She said. "I don't know what's got into me today." _Only the fact that I'm completely in love with you…_

"Gee, Annie…you're acting weird." Silver stated. Annie sighed. "C'mon, you'll get better if you tell me what's wrong."

"I can't." Annie shot her an apologetic look and then went back on paying attention to the board.

"Why not?" Silver hissed, starting to get a bit angry because her own best friend didn't trust her.

"I just can't" Annie replied-fear in her voice. Silver's anger quickly turned into concern.

"Gosh, Annie…" she said, feeling her blue eyes widening. "Is it something bad?!" Annie turned back to look at her, with a motionless face.

"Just work on your equations, Silver."

"Fine." With that she turned back to her notebook. Annie sighed once more. It was not easy, what she was feeling. It was pure confusion…and she didn't know how to deal with it.

"Oh, Silver, if only you knew…" Annie said in a soft, almost mute, whisper.

**-x-**

**Ok, do you like it so far?**

**Just fro the record, this fic isn't planned to be much long…But I promise loads and loads of Sannie interaction!**

**Please review!**


	2. Misery Business

**I always listen to music to get ideas for the fics. McFly, Paramore and Busted are my main sources of inspiration!**

**Anyway, I've worked really hard on this chapter…Enjoy!**

**-x-**

In her entire lifetime she hadn't expected this…

Silver was once more locked up in her room. But not only in that four-walled physical space… she was also locked into her numbness.

_This is so damn confusing…_-her thoughts had stroke her once again as she lay on her bed, just staring at the ceiling.-_Why is it happening…What am I supposed to do…?_

Her thoughts then led her to the reason of her newborn trouble…Annie Wilson. What would she think of her if she ever found out…?

_Found out what?_-Silver hissed to herself-_There's nothing to be found out._-Yet she knew that was a lie.-_I can't have feelings for her…!_

As tricky as things were, she suddenly remembered Dixon. Annie's adopted brother…who she was currently dating. _Dixon. Gosh…what about him? I'm not even sure of what I'm feeling, and I'm about to risk it all…_-She frowned.-_But…do I really love him? Is it him who I really want of the Wilson's siblings?_

"Silver, you're being nonsense…" she mumbled to herself in an upset tone.-She had got up and was now facing her mirror. She studied her features with attention. Her piercing grayish blue eyes…Her black hair that rested on her shoulders. She moved a hair lock from her face and breathed in.

"I am not in love with Annie." She said to the image.-Her mirrored self's expression told her she was lying. She clenched her fists. "I am not in love with her. I have Dixon and I'm happy with him."-_Lie…_-She could feel the anger rising in her like acid running though her veins. "She's just my best friend…"-_Lie, lie, and more lies…Stop fooling yourself._ –She grabbed her head with her hands, struggling against the headache she was getting.-_You love her._ -"No…"-_You're head over heels for her…_-"No…! I'm not in love with her!"-_Liar, stop fooling yourself!_ - "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ANNIE WILSON!" She could feel a wave of pain in her lungs as she lost it. Her fists were now bloody and the mirror was cracked at where she'd hit it. And when she realized she had screamed that last sentence, it was far too late.-Kelly was already standing in her doorway.

"Silver…" Kelly's eyes were wide. The young dark-haired girl turned her head to look at her.-her fists still clenched as she ignored the bleeding.

"Leave me alone."

"Please, calm down…" Kelly begged. "Please tell me what's wrong…"

"Leave me alone, Kelly." Kelly stepped forward, but her little sister's eyes said 'stay away from me', so she froze on the spot, a few feet away from the mirror's broken glass that was spread on the floor.

"Please, Silver…"

"Go away." Silver snapped out, shuddering.

"Silver, I'm worried about…" Kelly started.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Kelly." Silver said in a bitter tone. "It's none of your business."

"Silver…!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

That's when a soft cry made them both feel a shiver of guilt.

"Aunt Silver…?"

Little Sammy was standing at the doorway. His eyes widen in fear because his Aunt Silver had hurt herself. And because she was yelling, she was mad…why was his Aunt Silver mad?

At the moment she saw him, Silver's anger barrier broke.-She kneeled down next to him.

"Sammy…Sammy, I'm ok." She said, struggling against the tears. "I…I'm just upset about something. I didn't mean to yell…But I'll be ok, Sammy, I promise you…"

"Will you get hurt again?" Sammy asked in a shaky voice while he glanced at his aunt's bloody fists.

"No…Sammy, I won't." she said, her voice getting shaky as well. "I'm gonna get clean now, ok?" Sammy nodded. Kelly grabbed his hand and led him to his room.-sending a worried glance at Silver before leaving her room.

…

Meanwhile, at another house in Beverly Hills, another sixteen-year-old teenager had been staring at her image on the mirror. Her curly light brown hair and brown eyes contrasted her features that were described by Ty Collins as 'freaking adorable'. Yes, Annie Wilson was on the aim of one the school's more popular guys. And also of Ethan Ward's, who had broken up with his girlfriend Naomi for her, well…not mostly, but it was still a bit for her.

And yet she wasn't happy…

No, she'd been extremely confused and scared. Scared about the brand new feelings she had developed for her best friend Erin Silver.

She didn't know how to deal with this newborn problem…She didn't even know if it was supposed to be called a problem.

She kept studying her features and thinking. She wondered who she was at the moment…And she wondered what Silver had that had completely taken over her.

People would probably tell her she was just 'in a phase', due to her young age. But Annie knew it was not just a phase…she had fallen in love with her.

This didn't seem to suit her, though…Annie was boy-crazy. She knew she was…so what did the fact she was in love with Silver make her?

_Well, there is such a thing…it's called bisexual._-she thought, rubbing the back of her head.-For her very surprise, the thought didn't bother her. Her parents were not so extremely conventional, after all…And it was different times. She didn't think they'd make a fuss out of it when she told them.

_IF I tell them…_-she though. A part of her still feared a bad reaction.

She sighed and threw herself on her bed. It was needless to say she couldn't take her rebel best friend off of her mind. _Especially that crooked smile of hers…_-She smiled at the thought, felling her heart speeding up-_And her eyes._

At that moment she led her hands to her forehead and sighed.

"I need help…"

…

Back at Kelly and Silver's, the tense mood hadn't faded. It was 8 pm and Kelly had put Sammy to bed, but not before he received a lot of apology kisses on the cheek from his Aunt Silver.

Later, the blonde headed back to the living-room, where her rebel younger sister was sitting on the couch with a distant look on her face.

"Silver…" Kelly sat down next to her.-The brunette didn't answer. "Silver!"

"Huh?" Silver snapped lout from her thoughts and shook her head. "Sorry, I zoned out." Kelly glanced at her sister's now bandaged hands.

"This is getting out of hand."

"What're you talking about? I'm fine…" Silver hissed. Kelly shook her head sighing and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you're not." She said. "There's something upsetting you. I'm worried."

"You never worried before." Silver said coldly. Kelly felt a wave of guilt hit her.

"But now I do." She said. "I've decided to care more about my little sister." Silver looked at her. Her older sister's blue eyes were full of concern, and they were telling her she meant it. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Silver sighed, considering her options. It was her older sister, after all, she needed to at least _try _to trust her.

"I don't know how you'll react…" She said, gulping. Kelly's serious face changed into a warm smile.

"You're my little sister. No matter what you tell me, I'll always love you."

"I think…" Silver started.-She couldn't help but to shudder a bit. "No, I've _realized_…that…" She was feeling like she had a knot in her throat. She needed to admit it…she could no longer run away from her feelings. "I'm in love with Annie."

It took a few minutes until Silver looked up at her sister to see her reaction. Kelly's shocked face made her shiver. _Shit…_-Tears started forming in her eyes, but she fought them.

"Oh…" was all that Kelly managed to say.

"Yeah…" Silver sighed. "Kelly, I'm scared…"

"Oh, don't be…" Kelly said.-Her shocked face turned into an understanding smile as she wrapped her arms around her little sister. "I know you're confused…but things will get clear later. You don't have to be ashamed of it, ok?"

"What about Dixon?" Silver asked with pleading eyes. "What am I gonna do…?" It was Kelly's turn to sigh.

"I'm afraid you'll have to solve that on your own."

"Yeah…easy to say." Silver said ironically.-Guilt then hit her. "I don't wanna hurt him."

"He'll understand…"Kelly said. "And about Annie, because I know you're going to ask, you should truly think things through…"

"I just don't wanna loose her friendship." Silver said. "I'm scared that she might find out and…"

"If she's truly your friend, she won't mind." Kelly said.

"I hope you're right…"

**-x-**

**You must have already noticed those two are totally oblivious to their feelings for eachother…**

**Sorry for the cliché-ish mirror thing. XD I liked the idea, so…**

**Well, I wanna know what you think…please review!**


	3. You're my addiction

**Here's chapter 3 for ya. And this is when the Sannie interaction starts to rise…**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-**

It was yet another morning at West Beverly Hills High School, and Dixon Wilson was standing at the parking lot waiting anxiously for his girlfriend's appearance. He couldn't help but to feel incredibly lucky for having Silver; she managed to always keep him cheerful, not matter what happened. And he loved to know his help was one of the things that kept her stable. Who knows what would've happened if he hadn't found her that night, sleeping in her car…

A wave of joy hit him when he saw Silver's car approaching the parking lot. He waited for her to park and quickly walked to the side of the car to open the door for her.

"Hey, babe." He said as he sent her a warm smile.-She got out of the car and he pecked her on the lips. Silver pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grinned at her when she pulled away, but the grin soon faded when he noticed the bandages on her hands. "What happened?"

"Uh…nothing big, I was, um…washing the dishes and, well…" she raised both hands to show him. He raised an eyebrow. _Washing the dishes? Right…_-he thought. However, his good sense told him he shouldn't push on the subject; so he just put an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her.

"C'mon, we'll be late for class." He said. She smiled back at him and pulled him into another kiss.

…

Annie watched as her best friend kissed her brother, feeling a wave of pain hitting her. She kept telling herself that she should stop those feelings at any cost; because she would only get hurt…But it was impossible…she couldn't just forget about Silver. She was too much important to her. _Stop fooling yourself, Annie…_-She thought as she sighed. - _Silver will never be more than your friend, and you know it. _–She led a hand to her forehead in frustration as she turned to the school building. - _She's straight…She's dating your brother, for heaven's sake! _–Another sigh escaped her mouth as she entered the school.

"This is too much for me to handle…" she mumbled to herself. – But she suddenly felt selfish…How could she think like that? Silver had been though way worse than her. What was going on with her was nothing compared to that.

"Annie! Hey, Annie!" she heard someone calling her and quickly turned around to see Ethan Ward rushing after her. _Just what I needed…_ - she thought.

"Hi, Ethan." She said, smiling at him and trying her best to hide her lack of enthusiasm. The boy grinned at her as they approached her locker. She opened her locker's door as he leaned against the cold metal, still grinning.

"So…I was thinking…" he started. "I wanted to go to the cinema after class, but I don't wanna go by myself…I was wondering if you wanted to join me." Annie sent him a thoughtful expression.

"Which movie?" she asked, pretending to be curious.

"Twilight." The curly-haired boy rubbed the back of his head as he sent her a hopeful look. "Everyone's been saying how good it is…and I got curious."

_Dang it…_- she thought as she saw how hopeful Ethan looked- _How am I gonna say no to him…? _"So…do you wanna go…? C'mon, it's got vampires and romance; a great mix." The boy asked, sending her a smile that took down her defenses.

"Uh…I…err…"

Luckily for Annie, Silver appeared, rushing towards where they were. _Thank goodness…_ -she thought, sending a smile to the dark-haired girl.

"Hey, Annie! I was wondering…" Silver started as she stopped by her light-haired friend's side. - But soon stopped as she saw Ethan and felt the jealousy monster rising in her stomach. "Oh…am I interrupting?"

"Actually…" Ethan started.

"No, it's ok." Annie smiled at her best friend, relieved that she had appeared.

"Good, 'cause we're late for chemistry." Silver stated, grabbing Annie's arm and leading her away from the lockers.-As they walked she turned her head to grin in triumph at Ethan, who shot her a confused look.

…

Later at Lunch, Annie and Silver were sharing a table while the light-haired explained Ethan's earlier attempt to ask her out. -Their food trays only with leftovers, showing they had already finished.

"I mean, when is he gonna stop trying? Gosh…!" she groaned. Silver raised an eyebrow as she grabbed her iPod and put on her headphones.

"I thought you liked him." She said, confused. Annie froze and looked down.

"I _did_." she said, sighing. "Not anymore." She suddenly regretted having said that.-Silver surely was going to ask…

"Is there anyone you like now?" Silver's blue eyes were full of curiosity. Annie opened her mouth to speak, but no words came; so she just stayed silent. "Well…?"

"Uh…"

"C'mon, Annie…you were like totally zoning out the other day." Silver stated. "You must've been thinking about someone."

_Yeah, it was YOU._ –Annie's mind yelled. – She shook her head. "Fine, I was…"

"Who…?" Silver asked.-she realized her tone was way too hopeful, so she cleared her throat. Annie blushed.

"I…can't tell you." She said shyly. Silver raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" _Again with the mistrust…I wonder what she's hiding._ – Silver's mind was confused now. – _Gee…Is she blushing?!_

"Because." Annie's simple answer made Silver frown. "C'mon, Silver…I just can't, ok?"

"You don't trust me." Silver's tone was cold. - Annie's hurt expression soon made her regret what she'd said. They stayed silent for long minutes and Annie seemed very uncomfortable, she remained looking down as Silver stared at her. _Damnit, Silver…_- she thought. –_ How can you hurt her like that?!_ – Annie finally looked up at her, leaning over the table to face her. Silver took a deep breath, nervous as her blue eyes locked with Annie's brown ones.

"I love your eyes." Silver let out, breathless. – Without realizing she'd said that out loud. Annie blushed.

"Thanks…?"

Silver just stayed frozen due to Annie's proximity. She glanced from her eyes to her lips and had to fight the urge to pull her closer and kiss her.

"You're so freaking adorable." Once more she'd spoken without realizing she'd done it out loud. Annie turned even redder and cleared her throat. _What the heck am I doing?!_ – Silver thought. - _Ok, Silver…enough with the compliments. _– She shook her heard and got up. Annie's gaze followed her.-And it took a moment until the two girls looked at eachother again.

"So, um…I think we should just…" Silver started. –she raised her English book as for to finish her sentence.

"Yeah…" Annie's voice was almost a strangled whisper. She wondered what had caused her best friend to act like that, and it confused her. However, she simply followed as Silver headed back to class.

…

_Maybe I should tell her…_ -Silver's thoughts weren't letting her concentrate in class. She was too much confused by _both _hers and Annie's earlier actions, and it was driving her mad. - _Maybe she feels the same, who knows…?_

But would she risk it all like that? She feared losing Annie's friendship, because she wouldn't know what to do if that happened…

After so long without having anyone to rely on, Annie had showed up. And she was too important to her. She couldn't lose her.

"Silver." She heard Annie calling in a whisper.-A piece of paper was tossed at her desk, and she instantly read it.

_What's going on?_

Silver stared at Annie's note for a long moment and sighed.

"Good question…"she mumbled.

**-x-**

**Will Silver ever tell her? Or is it Annie who's gonna spill out her feelings first? Keep an eye for new chapters with even more Sannie moments! Please review!**


	4. Sleepover

**Whoa…I had to re-write a lot of things in this one…**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Later that day, a very angry Naomi Clark rushed through the school hallway, willing to find Annie at any cost. Her fist were clenched as she tried to hold in her fury.-_Who does she think she is, to throw herself at Ethan like that?!- _She thought, feeling her teeth gritting as she remembered seeing Annie and her ex talking at her locker. - _I'll show her! Nobody messes with Naomi Clark!_

Much for her lack of luck, she couldn't find the young actress anywhere.-Instead she spotted Silver, who was taking stuff from her locker. The dark-haired girl had a thoughtful expression on her face that made Naomi raise an eyebrow with curiosity. This was too much unusual…the brunette never was without Annie.

"Hey, Silver!" Naomi called from a few feet away.-Silver didn't seem to hear her. "Silver!" Nothing. –_Damnit…the headphones._ –The blonde approached her former friend and gently poked her shoulder, which made the brunette jump in surprise.-She didn't know if it was because she was concentrated on the music or lost in her thoughts.

"Gee, Naomi, you scared me!" Silver groaned as she turned to see who had brought her back from 'Annie Land'.

"Thoughtful, much?" Naomi grinned at her. Silver crossed her arms across her chest.

"Nothing that's your business." Naomi didn't seem to mind her former friend's defensive attitude, and she went on changing the subject.

"Do you know where Annie is?" The blonde asked. Silver raised an eyebrow, sensing bad intentions on the school princess. "I wanted to talk to her."

"About what?" Silver asked, suspicious.-Naomi seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"You know…stuff." The blonde said, giving off shoulders. Silver closed her locker's door with a lout slam. _Probably about Ethan…-_ the brunette thought, getting suddenly pissed. – _Well, she won't bother Annie with her crap…not if I can stop her._

"I know it's about Ethan, you can't deny it." Silver hissed. - The blonde gave her a surprised look. - _Am I THAT obvious?!_- She thought. "Give Annie a break, will you? She must be sick of dealing with all your crap. It's not her fault if Ethan likes her, so just get over it!"

"Fine." Naomi hissed back as she got angry. "Just for the record, she won't be able to hide behind you for too long…no matter what you do to protect her." Silver stepped closer and shot her a death glare.

"You don't wanna know what I'm capable of to protect her…" Her piercing blue eyes were showing so much anger that they caused Naomi to shiver.-But the blonde quickly composed her posture.

"Is that a threat?" she asked as she sent her a look of contempt.

"Take it as you wish." Silver's angry expression turned into a smirk as she walked away.-Leaving Naomi standing at the hallway with a look of disbelief.

…

Annie couldn't help but to grin because of what she had just witnessed. Silver had just stood up for her against Naomi like no one had dared before. It was great. And she felt incredibly heart-warmed due to the fact her best friend was capable of anything for her. _It just makes me fall more in love for her…_- she thought, sighing- Then she saw Silver walking away from Naomi with a smirk on her face; so she rushed towards her, instantly pulling her into a hug as she got close enough. Silver seemed a bit surprised at first, but she soon let out a chuckle as she hugged her back. – They didn't even mind the awkward moment they had had earlier, it didn't matter.

"What's that for…?" The brunette asked. - She couldn't help the way her hear speeded up as soon as Annie hugged her. The light haired actress sent her a warm smile.

"I heard what you said to Naomi." Annie's tone was filled with excitement.

"Oh…you did?" Silver felt her cheeks burning. - _Shit, I'm blushing…_- Annie couldn't stop smiling at her as she felt her heart speeding up. And she couldn't keep herself from gently kissing Silver's cheek.-Who felt like she was melting.

"You two are kinda getting too lovey-dovey with eachother, you know?" They heard Navid chuckling. The boy had approached them and only then the girls noticed they still had their arms around eachother.-They exchanged glances, blushing even more, before letting go of eachother.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Navid kept on joking.

"Haha, very funny…" Silver stuck her tongue at him and Annie playfully punched his arm. Navid laughed. However he knew there was something more between his two friends, he could sense it. And he only wished they stopped being so oblivious to eachother.

"Well, I'll catch up with you girls some other time." He said, before walking away.

"So, Annie…what are you up to today?" Silver turned to her light-haired cheerful friend. "It's Friday, and last period's about to end."

"Oh, I had an idea!" Annie said happily. "Let's make a sleepover night!"

"You know what…?" Silver smiled at her. "Doesn't sound so bad."

"We could watch movies and stuff, it'll be fun!" Annie smiled at the idea of having some Silver time. The brunette suddenly smirked.

"You mean horror movies, right?" – _Ha, Silver…you're so evil..._ – she knew how much Annie hated horror movies, which would be an excuse to 'protect' her if she got scared. –Annie's eyes instantly widened at the idea.

"I was thinking more of a romantic comedy…" she admitted shyly. - But Silver sent her a puppy-dog face; and Annie knew she'd lost the battle. "Horror movie then, I guess…" she sighed. Silver pulled her closer into a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She whispered in her best friend's ear.-Annie shivered; the good type of shiver. - This would be worth it, after all…

…

Now at Annie's house, after having greeted her parents and Dixon – Which made Annie frown with jealousy as her best friend kissed her brother as a greet- Silver allowed herself to relax. - The dark-haired girl threw herself on her light-haired friend's bed as soon as they arrived, letting out a loud yawn.

"You're such a lazy brat." Annie chuckled. She noticed Silver had closed her eyes, and that gave her an idea. - She walked silently towards her best friend, and when she was close enough started tickling her. The brunette instantly drifted of into laughter.

"Haha, Annie, what the heck?! Haha, stop…stop it, haha…can't…haha, breathe!" Annie ignored Silver's begging and kept on tickling her, getting more amused at every second. "Annie, come on!" At that instant Silver managed to get Annie off of her, twirling her around.-Unconsciously she ended on top of the light-haired. She felt Annie suddenly freezing and only then she realized their position; and Annie gulped when she saw the look her best friend was giving her. – A look full of lust.

Silver's heartbeats were out of control and she was finding it really hard to breathe as her blue eyes locked with Annie's brown ones. She leaned down, getting even closer to her best friend. – But before anything else could happen, they heard Mrs. Wilson calling from the kitchen.

"Girls, dinner's ready!"

Silver instantly jumped off of Annie as she sighed in huge frustration. _That one was close…_-She thought. - The fact she had almost revealed everything scared her and she wondered whether she would be able to control herself that night…something that was becoming really hard to do.

…

_Ok…maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _– Annie thought as she hid her face with the blanket she and Silver were sharing as they watched the horror movie at the living-room. The movie was too much scary for her…

Silver couldn't concentrate on it though…she kept glancing at Annie every time someone was killed, in a very brutal way, and the light-haired girl let out a squeak of fear before hiding under the covers. _Gosh, even when she's scared she's cute…_ - the brunette though as she stretched an arm to pull her best friend closer to her. - Annie sent her a grateful look and snuggled closer to her, leaning her head against her shoulder.

It was a good feeling, for both of them. Even if they didn't realize it was mutual…They enjoyed the other's presence completely. And they just wished they could stay like that forever.

At a certain point, the movie started getting too much scarier; Annie couldn't even remember the number of people that had been killed by the cynic psychopath. Both her and Silver jumped in scare as one of the scenes got really bloody.

"Ok, this is too much…even for me." Silver admitted as she grabbed the remote and paused the screen. Annie sighed in relief.

"Let's just go to sleep." She pleaded. – No need to ask twice: Silver instantly got up from the couch, and the two girls headed to Annie's room.

…

"Silver." Annie called. – The dark-haired girl let out a groan. "Silver, wake up."

Silver opened her eyes, sitting up on the mattress she was sleeping on, letting out a yawn as she moved away her covers. When she managed to get fully consciousness, she noticed Annie sitting Indian style at the edge of the mattress, watching her with curious eyes. _Gosh…it' still night. _– Silver thought as she glanced at the window. – _Why did she wake me up…? _

"Do you know you talk during your sleep?" Annie said. "It's cute, you know." Silver raised an eyebrow, but she soon felt her eyes widening when she remembered what she had dreamt of. "Of course that when I was waken up by you yelling 'Yes, oh God, please don't stop!' I had to hold my laughter." Silver froze at Annie's amused expression, feeling incredibly ashamed. _Shit…no, no, no! _– Her mind yelled. – _This is so damn embarrassing…_- The wide grin her best friend was sending her didn't help the situation. After all, what would she say if she found out the dream was about _her_?

"So…"Annie moved closer to her. "Who was giving you such a good…" Poke. "…time?" Tickle. – But her smirk suddenly faded. "Wait a sec…Eww, was it about Dixon?!" The thought about her best friend having a not innocent dream about her brother made her shudder. - Even if he was her boyfriend- It was still her brother.

"Uh…" _Lie._ – Silver's mind ordered. But she didn't listen to it. – She shook her head, blushing. "…no." Annie raised an eyebrow. She couldn't help but to get a bit suspicious…It didn't make sense.

"Then who?" she asked. – Silver looked up at her, feeling as nervous as ever. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. "C'mon, Silver…" Annie's brown eyes were impatient. Silver then decided to confide her best friend something she had just realized.

"Annie…I love Dixon…but think I need to break up with him." She said, lowering her head. Annie didn't say anything. – And suddenly a huge wave of confidence appeared on her from nothing. – She moved a bit closer to her and managed to let her voice tone seductive as she spoke. "I've fallen in love with someone else…and it's stronger than anything." This time she looked up, seeing that Annie had frozen. – She locked her eyes on hers. And she felt her heart had started speeding up. Maybe this was it…She couldn't hide any longer. – She lifted her hands running them though Annie's curly light-brown hair. Annie felt her cheeks burning from her touch. – Did Silver mean _her_…?

"Silver, you're gorgeous…" She let out, breathless. "You're really adorable, it's just…" Silver kept her held on Annie's cheeks and managed to lean in, but she took a nervous breath, hesitating. "Silver…" The dark-haired girl cleared her throat and let go of her.

"Oh…sorry…about that…" she said, her voice sounding almost like a soft whisper. _What the hell am I doing?!_ – Her mind yelled as she felt the sensation of having a knot in her throat. – She knew now that Annie couldn't possibly feel the same…she had scared her with that sudden impulse. "I'm really stupid, you know…"

"Don't say that about yourself…" Annie said. – Still feeling breathless. "You're not stupid." Silver looked up at her again, then moved closer and grabbed her best friend's face again, pressing their lips together. Annie instantly kissed back as she ran her hands through Silver's arms. The brunette pulled her even closer, grabbing her waist as she kissed her hungrily. The heat from the kiss made Annie let out a low moan against Silver's lips. – And that made Silver gently push her down against the mattress with her on top of the slightly younger girl.

"I love you." Silver let out as she pulled away from a split of a second before placing her lips against Annie's once more.

"You're such a good kisser…" Annie breathed out. Silver smirked before licking her lips for entrance, which Annie instantly allowed. They were so involved in their make-out session that it was far too late when they realized someone had opened the door.

"Oh, my God…" They heard a deep familiar voice. – The two girls instantly pulled away from eachother and looked at the doorway with wide eyes.

Of all the people that could have walked on them at that moment…it was Dixon. He had frozen on the spot with wide eyes. "Oh, my God…" he repeated as Silver jumped off of Annie, getting on her feet and lowering her head. Annie gulped as she sat up and hugged herself in embarrassment.

Dixon's shocked face told them they would have a lot of explanation to do…And that things now would be completely different.

**-x-**

**I don't quite like the ending of this chapter….But I guess it's ok.**

**And I was thrilled to write the kissing scene. By the way, it was mostly inspired by a scene of the movie "Broken" (Which I didn't watch, I just found the scene on YouTube). Here's the link: ****.com/watch?v=e-dhLz7Xpy8**

**Watch it so you know how to picture… (Yes, that's Jessica Stroup)**

**Anyway, let me now what you think…Please review!**


	5. No Envy, No Fear

**Here's chapter 5 for ya. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

It seemed almost as if time had frozen the instant Dixon walked in Annie's room. The boy was as shocked as he ever had been due to what he had seen, and he couldn't quite process the fact he had just caught his girlfriend and his sister making out. – It just didn't make sense for him.

Silver watched as Dixon led his hands to his head and took a deep breath. She sent a nervous glance to Annie, who had wide eyes as well.

"Dixon…" the light-haired girl tried to call her brother's attention. – She still had her arms around herself, but the embarrassment was starting to be replaced by a huge wave of nervousness. Silver stepped forward, closer to him, and shook her head.

"I…Dixon…I'm sorry…" was all that Silver managed to say. – Her head lowered and she had to fight the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"But why…you…?" Dixon couldn't get the words to come out right. - He was feeling breathless. Annie got up and approached them.

"I…I know this is all too confusing…but…" she started. Dixon raised his head, and his eyes were showing a ton of mixed feelings. – Annie sighed as a tear slid down her face. Dixon shook his head, still with a shocked expression, and started slowly walking backwards. -He could not believe in what had just happened… - Silver reached for his shoulder, but he jerked away from her.

"Dixon!" Annie cried. - Silver had frozen at his action. "Dixon, please!"

"Dixon…" her voice was a strangled whisper. But he only backed farther from the two girls. "Dixon, I'm…"

"Save it." He said, his tone sounding extremely hurt. "You've just crushed my heart…_both of you_." He sent Silver an upset look. "We're through." With that he left to his room and slammed the door shut. Silver stared at the door for a moment and unconsciously sat on Annie's bed. - Shocked. – Annie instantly sat beside her, sending her a concerned look.

"Silver…" she called. – The brunette didn't answer. Silver was looking down with her fists clenched and Annie could feel her shuddering. - Her best friend was struggling against the tears. "Silver, let it out…" the dark-haired girl shook her head 'no'. Annie sighed and gently wrapped her arms around her. "Please, Silver…don't torture yourself like that…" The light- haired girl now had tears running down her face. She just couldn't stand seeing Silver suffering like that, because she had been through enough already. – She didn't need more hurt in her life.

"I didn't wanna hurt him…" Silver's voice was a painful whisper. – Annie hugged her tighter and silver cleared her throat as she hid her face in the young actress' neck. Annie softly massaged her back as she kissed the top of her head, trying to comfort her.

"It's gonna be ok…" she whispered softly. "I'm here for you." Silver lifted her head and placed a soft kiss on Annie's lips before going back on hugging her. – What they were feeling did not require words…

…

Morning came at the Wilson's residence; Annie opened her eyes and smiled at the view of fully asleep Silver snuggled next to her. – The rebel had refused to sleep alone, so Annie had let her sleep on her bed. This was a very comforting experience, watching Silver fall asleep with her arms around her.

The light-haired girl stayed like that, just watching the brunette's breathing for a moment. She looked so peaceful that it made her heartbeats faster. _Silver, you're just too cute… _- Annie thought. – She leaned to the other girl's ear. "I love you." The whisper was soft, and Annie noticed Silver smiling. – A few later, a pair of blue eyes was staring at her.

"'Morning." Silver sent her a warm smile and Annie pulled her closer into a kiss. Silver locked eyes with her when she pulled away.

"Annie…what does this mean?" she asked. "Are we together?" Annie reached for Silver's cheek, softly caressing it.

"Only if you want to…" Annie's voice was soft, but hopeful. Silver smiled.

"Of course I want to…_girlfriend_." Silver grinned at how right it felt to say that. Annie chuckled and pulled her into another soft kiss.

…

Later, as the girls arrived at the kitchen for breakfast; Silver started fearing that the fact she and Annie were now an item wouldn't stop things from getting harsh at them…

That sensation was caused by Dixon's expression as he sat on the kitchen table. He didn't seem mad…but the hurt on his face made both Silver's and Annie's heart weight with guilt.

"Good morning, girls." Debbie Wilson's voice snapped them from their thoughts, and they took their seats at the table. – Both girls avoiding Dixon's eyes.

"'Morning, Mrs. Wilson." Silver said, trying to keep her voice tone normal. Annie glanced at her before sending a smile to her mother.

"Good morning, mom." Debbie placed the plates with scrambled eggs and toast on the table and glanced at her son.

"Dixon, you're so quiet…" she stated, finding her son's expression unusual. "What's wrong?" The boy sighed, running his fingers through his temples.

"It's nothing." Needless to say, he was lying. The hole he now had in his heart was aching terribly…and he couldn't dare to look at his sister or his ex girlfriend. Debbie then glanced at the girls.

"Do you have anything to say…?" She somehow sensed her son's low mood had something to do with them. Silver sighed and Annie cleared her throat. Debbie raised an eyebrow, but shook off the suspicion. - Her son and Silver probably had some stupid argument…nothing to worry.

But was it really? Her suspicions rose when she noticed the nervous glances Annie and Silver were sending to eachother. _Let them be, Debbie…_-she thought to herself – _They'll tell what's going on when they're ready._

…

The weekend went by as quickly as it always does; a new Monday morning came in Beverly Hills, and Annie was extremely anxious to meet Silver as she entered the school building.

As she expected, the dark-haired rebel was at her locker getting her books. She grinned as she approached her.

"Hey." Silver greeted her with a smile when she noticed her.

"Hi." Annie could feel her heart hammering against her chest. She couldn't believe she finally had Silver…she was too lucky. – She leaned her side against the locker and stayed like that, just watching as her girlfriend searched for her stuff. – When Silver finally shut her locker's door, she turned to Annie with a worried expression on her face. – That made her rise an eyebrow with curiosity.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked. Silver rubbed the back of her head shyly.

"I was thinking last night…" she started. "And I wanted to know whether if you wanna keep our relationship a secret."

"Oh…" Annie hadn't once thought about that, and the question was quite sudden to her. - She breathed in and stared into Silver's curious eyes. "I'm not quite sure…" They stayed silent for a moment. "Do you?"

"I…actually, I don't know either." Silver admitted, blushing. "Maybe, at least for now, we should keep it a secret."

"Yeah, I guess…" Annie said. – Her concerned face then turned into a smirk. "Do I sense sneaking around plans?" Silver smirked as well.

"Maybe…" she said. "Ha, what's secret is more fun."

"I like how you think."

One thing that didn't let the girl's mind clear was the fact that Dixon was avoiding both of them. Every time they ran into him he would just send them a hurt look and walk away. Annie was feeling extremely selfish…The last thing she'd wanted to do was to hurt Dixon. But she couldn't stop that from happening. She was afraid of having permanently lost her brother's friendship. – And she feared she wouldn't be able to deal with it…even with Silver there to help her.

Kelly Taylor quickly noticed something was not right with them; and it worried her. She needed to help them solve this. - She cared too much about Silver to let her get any more hurt. So later that day, she called her half younger sister to her office.

"Hey, Kelly." Silver greeted her as she entered her older sister's office. The blonde sent her a serious look as she took a seat in front of her.

"Silver." Kelly's face was serious, but her eyes showed concern as she spoke. "I've noticed something's going on with you, Annie and Dixon." Silver started feeling uncomfortable. – She moved nervously on her seat. "I want to know what it is." The brunette didn't speak. "Silver, the whole weekend you were completely out of it, you didn't even speak to me."

"A lot of things happened…"Silver sighed.

"Like what, for example?" Kelly asked. - She tried not to sound angry, because she knew too well that she needed to deal with silver smoothly, so she kept her voice tone stable. Her little sister rubbed her right hand shyly.

"Me and Annie…um…" she started. Kelly's blue eyes got curious. "We're…um…together."

"Oh…" Kelly wasn't so surprised at that news. She had seen the way the two young girls looked at eachother whenever they met at the hallway.

"Thing is: Dixon…well, he…" Silver sighed deeply. "He didn't take it so well."

"But how exactly did you tell him?" Kelly asked. She noticed her sister's cheeks turned a deep shade of red at that question.

"I didn't actually…err…_tell_ him." Silver's tone was a shy whisper. Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"Then how…?"

"He kinda…uh…caught us…making out." Silver felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Kelly sighed in frustration.

"Gosh, Silver…" she said. She could even imagine how hurt Dixon was when that happened. "No wonder he's avoiding you two like that." Silver looked down. Kelly was right…it was all her fault. She should have told him before all that mess happened. "You should really talk to him. Explain how you're feeling…say that you're sorry that he had to find out that way." Silver looked up at her again, blue eyes locking with blue eyes.

"Are you saying that as the guidance counselor…or my sister?" She asked.

"Both." Kelly's tone had now turned serious. And Silver knew her older sister was right. She couldn't let things like they were…she needed to fix everything up…and she needed to do it now.

**-x-**

**Well, what'cha think…? I really hope that they can solve this…**

**After that happens, though, Annie and Silver will have to deal with brand new situations. (Involving sneak out encounters, of course…)**

**Please review!**


	6. Told you so

**When I was writing this new chapter suddenly the lights went off…I, of course, had a major anger crisis. XD Luckily I had saved before that.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**-x-**

A week. A whole week that Dixon had done everything he could to avoid Annie…A whole week when dinner was the worst time of the day. – Due to the fact her hurt brother wouldn't even look at her while the family ate. And when he was done, he would simply storm out of the kitchen, leaving Annie completely helpless.

Debbie couldn't figure what was wrong with her children. – It was making her suffer too much – Annie and Dixon had always been so close…and now he wouldn't even look at his sister, no matter how much the young actress tried to get his forgiveness. She wondered what her daughter could possibly have done to make him so mad. And she knew deep inside that there was something _very _wrong about this whole situation. Confusing enough: everything seemed to turn towards Silver. She wasn't sure why, but she could feel the young rebel was the center of the whole mess. – She wasn't trying to blame her daughter's best friend for it, but she desperately needed to know…She just needed to know _why_.

That night, as the now usual tension at dinner happened. - That got Harry as confused as Debbie was; he couldn't get it why all of that was happening. It was much too confusing. – The Wilson family heard a knock at their front door. Debbie got up from the dining table, taking it as an opportunity to escape the huge stress. "I'll get it." She mumbled, not caring of masking her upset tone. – She walked towards the front door and opened it, finding a pair of grayish blue eyes looking at her. "Oh…hi, Silver."

"Hi, Mrs. Wilson…" the brunette seemed to be feeling nervous. "I…really need to talk to Dixon…if it isn't a bad time."

_Well, it actually is a bad time…_- Debbie thought. But she reminded herself that Silver was the key to the incredibly uncomfortable situation between her children. - "Actually, it'll be good if you talk to him…Come on in." Silver did as she was told so, but the confidence she had managed to build up on the way to Annie's house started falling down into pieces when she sensed the huge tension that rose from the siblings. Annie looked up at her and she could instantly tell this was not going to be easy. She turned her eyes to Dixon, who had apparently frozen the moment she stepped into the kitchen.

"Dixon…" Silver's voice tone aware Annie of what the purpose of the visit was. – And she knew she'd end up being a part of it. "I need to talk to you." The boy stayed silent, avoiding the brunette's eyes. "Please, Dixon…I just can't let things stay like they are…" Annie flinched at that sentence, but Silver shot her a reassuring gaze, and with a sigh of relief she realized she'd misunderstood. Dixon didn't say a word. – Silver's defenses were already getting lowered, and she couldn't believe it. She had never felt so vulnerable since…Well, since Jackie.

"Son…" After this time watching silently Harry finally spoke. "Son, you should talk to her." He then glanced at Annie. "Both of you, I believe…" Annie nodded and got up standing next to Silver. The two girls waited patiently for Dixon's answer. No words came from his mouth, but he slowly got up from his chair, his eyes still glued on the kitchen floor. The girls switched glances - and Silver made a sign, meaning for them to follow her outside.

Debbie watched as the three teens walked outside the house. Maybe this time things would finally be solved…

Silver closed her eyes to enjoy the cool night breeze. But she was snapped out from her relaxing moment when she heard the footsteps behind her stopping.

"Ok…what do you need to say?" Dixon's voice was motionless. The dark-haired girl turned around and took a breath. – Annie had her arms crossed across her chest.

"Dixon I…_we _know how hurt you are." Silver started, briefly glancing at her girlfriend as she said that, but turning to Dixon with a serious face a few after. "You just need to know the last thing we wanted to do was hurt you. I was gonna tell you…I swear I was!"

"Then why didn't you?" Dixon's barrier broke as he said that, the hurt in his voice coming back.

"I…I don't know." Silver lowered her head. "I think I was just being stupid. I couldn't build enough courage to tell you what I'd been feeling."

"You gotta remember this is not all Silver's fault." Annie spoke, after having listened carefully. - Her eyes were staring into her brother's, begging for forgiveness. "I, your sister, should have told you right away…that I'd fallen for her." Dixon put his hands behind his back as for show he was thoughtful. "Please, Dixon…we didn't mean to hurt you. How could we have known you were gonna walk on us?" Annie was trying hard to hold the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Please, understand…I love her."

"I'm really sorry…Dixon, I'm sorry you had to find out like that." Silver's eyes were full of honesty as she spoke. "But there's nothing we can do, you gotta understand it. I…really love Annie." Dixon looked into Silver's pleading eyes. And he realized she meant it…both of them meant all they had said. He felt as if all of his anger, and mostly the hurt, started fading away from him as he moved on the spot, an understanding grin appearing on his face. – He took a breath before looking up at them.

"Take care of her, kay?" That he meant for both of them. – The two girls smiled warmly at him and pulled him into a hug. – Those were simple words, but there was so much more behind them…nothing else was necessary.

…

Next day, things had headed back to normal; much to Kelly's pleasure. She was surprised to see how quickly Silver had managed to solve things, and the way her little sister had matured ever since that last nervous breakdown amazed her. She knew too well that Annie was the reason she was now so cheerful. Whenever she met the two girls at school, she could see in their eyes how deeply they cared for eachother. - Annie was what was keeping her stable once again. – And she knew that with her Silver was safe.

As for the two girls, the day had them thrilled. They no longer had deal with Dixon's hurt…he was ok with it now, which was a huge relief for them. What would come next, they only could imagine.

Silver, however, had been thinking of that ever since she met her girlfriend at their lockers earlier. She was somehow thrilled about their relationship, it meant so much…and there were so many things waiting for them from now on…

"Earth to Silver!" she heard Annie's voice calling as biology class went by. - Needless to say, she was instantly snapped out from her thoughts. The dark-haired girl turned to look at her girlfriend and flashed her a warm smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Annie asked, completely forgetting about their teacher's ranting at the sight of her girlfriend's blue eyes.

"You know…you, me…us." Silver said, looking distracted. Annie started finding it hard to keep herself from kissing her as she stared at the cute expression the brunette was making. Silver seemed to have noticed it.

"You're so making eyes at me." She chuckled.

"For a good reason." Annie chuckled as well.

"You just can't resist me, can you?" Silver grinned. Annie started at her for a moment. - _How the hell did I get so lucky?_

"You're such a tease."

"And we both know you like it." Their attention obviously wasn't turned to the class now. They just stayed staring at eachother for a long moment.

"Do you have anything planned…?" Annie suddenly asked. Silver's face changed into a thoughtful expression, and then into a smirk.

…

"Si…Silver…d-do you really think…t-this is a good…idea?" Annie was finding it hard to keep her voice steady; due to the fact Silver was kissing her neck, sending shivers through all of her body. – They were hidden inside the small janitor's room, which Silver had assured there would be no way someone would catch them.

The brunette lifted her head from her girlfriend's neck to face her. "Annie, you talk too much." The light-haired girl raised an eyebrow, amused. Silver gently grabbed her face and pressed their lips together. This time it was Annie who managed to deepen the kiss, at certain point Silver couldn't keep herself from letting out low moans, and that only made the other girl tease her. - She slowed down her mouth movements, grinning. But Silver would not allow that…she craved for more. The brunette slid her hands to Annie's waist and backed her against the wall, which wasn't such a clever action due to the small space they were in. - She had to kick aside a broom that was threatening to fall over them. – Silver continued her attempts of deepening their kisses even more, tenderly running her tongue through Annie's bottom lip while sliding her hand under the light-haired girl's shirt and slowly running the tips of her fingers through her abdomen. Annie moaned at her touch, finally giving in.

_She's so cute when she makes those sounds…_ - Silver thought, grinning to herself. She heard Annie whispering her name right before the young actress parted the kiss and proceeded on kissing her neck. "Oh, my God." The brunette let out unconsciously. Annie could feel her heartbeats going crazy. - She knew exactly what type of feeling she was causing to Silver.

However, both girls snapped out of their world when the school bell rang loudly announcing break was over. Annie stopped kissing Silver's neck, and the brunette slid her hands off of Annie's stomach. They locked eyes breathing heavily.

"Time's up." Annie stated, hugely frustrated.

"A shame, really…" Silver shook her head before taking a breath. "C'mon…let's go back to class."

…

Later that day, when last period had ended, Annie was walking though the hallway towards her locker, snapped into her thoughtful mode. She was considering the fact that she and Silver had decided keeping their relationship from almost everyone they knew and what could happen due to that. – Of course, she had to respect her girlfriend's opinion, and she enjoyed their secret encounters…but she would feel more comfortable if they could act like a couple without caring about what people think.

The young actress was so involved in her thoughts that she was surprised as she bumped into Ty. - The boy had to grab her so they wouldn't loose balance.

"Ty!" Annie exclaimed as she looked up at the dark-haired boy. "Sorry about that…I wasn't paying attention." Ty let go of Annie and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's ok." He looked at her for a moment. "You were all thoughtful…"

"Oh, yeah…" Annie turned to her locker as he watched her. "There are some things kicking on my mind…" She glanced at him before putting her books inside the locker. Ty raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Anything that I can help?" he asked, hopeful that she would say yes.

"No…not actually." Annie sighed. "But don't worry…I'll solve it." She flashed a smile at him before locking the metal door. Unfortunately for her, he took it as the sign he was waiting for. - Maybe this was his chance to ask her out, after all.

"So…I was thinking…" he started. _Shoot…_ - she thought. She knew what was coming… "I've always been asking you to go out with me and, you know, it was always fancy stuff…and it didn't seem to work."

"Ty…" Annie started. But he kept on talking.

"…So I figured that a more usual thing would be better." He sent her a smile. "We could go to Peach Pit. What do you think…?" His eyes were hopeful as he finished speaking.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Annie looked at him, and sent him an apologetic look. His smile fell.

"Why not…?"

"I…it's complicated." Her voice tone was becoming a bit nervous. She couldn't reveal she was with Silver; it was not her decision to make. The dark-haired boy looked incredulous. How could she reject him all over again? _She must be with someone… _- He thought. – _That's obviously the reason. _

"Is it Ethan?" he asked, serious.

"What?"

"The guy you're with." His voice tone sounded a mix of jealousy and hurt.

"Uh…" Annie couldn't figure what to answer. Ty stepped closer to her, making her even more nervous.

"Annie, c'mon…"He said, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Please, give me a chance." Annie stepped backwards, but her grabbed hold of her arms – gently – She felt her eyes widening, but before she could say anything, he leaned in and captured her lips with her own. _Oh, no…! _ - Annie yelled in her mind. - _Don't kiss back! Push him off! _– She reached for his chest with both hands and pushed him away from her. He raised an eyebrow at her furious expression.

"What do I gotta do to make you understand that I can't?!" She hissed before storming away from him. She had walked a few feet when she saw Silver frozen with wide eyes and her jaw dropped. Annie gulped, realizing the brunette had seen what had just happened.

"Silver…!" Annie sent her a pleading look. – The dark-haired girl shook her head.

"He kissed you…" Silver's tone was full of hurt.

"I pushed him off!" Annie stated. - But still feeling a wave of guilt hit her- "I…I didn't kiss back or anything." Silver looked down and Annie stepped closer to her.

"You still have a thing for him, I can sense it…" Silver looked up at the light-haired girl, piercing her with her eyes. Annie flinched and shook her head.

"No…" Annie felt she would start to hyperventilate at any moment. "I don't! Please Silver, believe me…" The brunette shook her head once more and walked off. "Silver!" Annie cried before rushing after her. - She thanked God that the hallway was empty - When she got close enough, she reached for her shoulder to stop her.

"I can't believe you'd do that to me!" Silver cried as she turned around to face her. Annie started feeling upset.

"_What _did I do, Silver?!" she asked, feeling hurt by the brunette's defensive attitude. "I didn't do anything, _he _did!"

"But why the hell led him to it?!" Silver was starting to get altered. "I've seen before how you flirted with him, tell me then why…"

"It's not my fault if he thinks I'm straight!" Annie yelled, letting her anger get the best of her. Silver flinched at her girlfriend's sentence, her eyes widening. - She felt exactly like when Jackie kicked her out of her house.

"_Oh, get out!" _- The memory came back to her for a flash of a second. – It was incredible how a simple sentence could make you feel.

Annie's wave of guilt rose painfully as she noticed Silver's eyes watering. "Silver...Silver, I…I didn't mean to…" She breathed out. _Gosh…I'm the worst. _ - She thought. She was shocked to see tears sliding down the brunette's face. - _Oh, no…no…I'm a jerk… _- Silver _never _cried…she was used to fight the tears. But it seemed like this time she hadn't found the strength to do so. Annie stepped closer to her and gently wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry…Gosh, I'm so stupid…" Silver hugged her back, hiding her face in the young actress' neck.

"It's my fault too, I overreacted…" Silver's voice was a soft whisper. Annie sighed. - That type of situation was what she had feared. She knew they'd have to deal with those things, but she wasn't sure if she was prepared for it. _But I have to make it through it…we have to make it though it… _- She though as she softly massaged Silver's back. - …_That's what it's gonna take if we wanna be together. _

**-x-**

**As you can tell, that was their first fight as a couple…**

**But I believe in them, I think they won't let things like that affect their relationship. **

**Well, tell me what you think…Please review!**


	7. Saturday night's for fighting

**Ok…I had a tiny writer's block and had to re-write this about 4 times. I guess that's why it's kinda crappy…at least for me. But I still hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Saturday morning arrived, much to everyone's pleasure; the Wilson family was having breakfast and the mood in the kitchen had finally got back to normal. – It was a relief for Debbie and Harry.

Dixon watched his sister's dreamy expression as she ate her pancakes. Her good mood seemed to have come back, even though she and Silver had had their first fight the day before. - It was good that they had managed to solve it.

"Annie…?" Dixon didn't want to wreck his sister's good mood, but he needed to tell her something he had found out. The light-haired girl looked up at him as she took a sip of her orange juice. "There have been…some rumors, at school. About you and Silver." His voice was a low whisper. Annie put her glass down and shot him a nervous glare.

"What are they saying…?"

"What do you think…?" His face was serious. "You two need to be more careful."

"But we have!" Annie protested, still whispering. "That's what the janitor room's for." Dixon looked at her incredulous before clearing his throat.

"Ok…too much information here!" Annie opened her mouth to argue, but shook her head, blushing.

"Yeah…true." She cleared her throat as well. The two siblings glanced briefly at their parents.

"Kids, I and your mother are going to one of my job mate's party tonight." Harry told them. "…Which means we'll be arriving late." Debbie looked at them.

"Make sure you don't get into trouble while we're out." Her voice tone was serious.

"We won't, mom." Dixon said.

"Is it ok if I invite Silver over?" Annie asked. - Her voice tone hopeful.

"Of course it is." Debbie smiled at her. "Now, you two…if you've finished help me take off the table."

As they did so, Annie couldn't stop grinning. She would get to have some alone time with Silver. There was Dixon, of course, but she'd try to convince him to go to a friend's house or something like that. After all, she had things planned in her mind…

…

After playing with Sammy almost the whole afternoon, Silver had been won by exhaustion. She lay on the living-room's couch and turned on the TV, flipping though the channels with the remote. Even though it was a Saturday night, there was nothing to do. She sighed and closed her eyes, her mind quickly leading her to Annie.

They had had their first stupid fight…but gladly they'd managed to survive it. Obviously they knew they had to be prepared for difficulties, things that they couldn't avoid. But if it meant they'd be together, it was worth it.

She was brought back from her thoughts as her cell phone rang. She reached for the center table and grabbed it as she let out a yawn. A grin came to her face as she glanced at the screen: Annie's number.

A few minutes later, Kelly was incredibly amused as she watched her sister's rush to pack her things.

"So…sleepover at Annie's again, huh?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. Silver managed to literally throw her clothes inside a backpack.

"Yup." The brunette stopped for a moment, analyzing her tow options of pajamas. "Her parents are gonna be out for the night." She picked one and threw it inside the backpack. Kelly crossed her arms on her chest, eyebrows still raised as she figured there was something else about her little sister's intentions.

"Is Dixon gonna be there?" she asked.

"Don't know." The dark-haired girl zipped up the backpack and placed it on her bed. "He's probably hanging out at friend's house." She looked up at her older sister, instantly regretting saying that due to the look she was giving her. "…what?"

"So that means you two will be _alone_ at her house, at night…" Kelly stated. Silver felt her sister's eyes piercing her. The brunette let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, no Kelly…I'm so not gonna have _that_ talk with you now." She said. Kelly sat down on Silver's bed and took a breath.

"You know it would come eventually." Kelly tried to read her sister's blue eyes. "And I can tell you intent to do more than just watching movies and having pizza." Silver turned red, feeling her cheeks burning. Either she was being too obvious or her sister was the master of perception…or both. The brunette sighed as she sat down by Kelly's side. - As her sister had brought up the subject, she presumed it would be fine to ask.

"Kel, how old were you when you first had sex?" Silver's voice tone was shy. Kelly glanced up and sighed at the memory.

"I was fifteen." She said. Silver raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Silver, I was younger than you are now. But my mistakes were my mistakes." The brunette nodded understandingly. "You'll make your own, that I can't avoid…But make sure that…"

"Kel, she's the right person…I just know." Silver took a breath before smiling. "I love her." Kelly smiled and hugged her. She couldn't believe how quickly time had passed. – And she couldn't keep from getting emotional. – Her baby sister was growing up.

"Uh…Kel…?"

"Yeah?" Kelly whipped a tear from her face, still hugging her little sister.

"I'm gonna be late." Silver stated. Kelly let go of her and the brunette walked out of the room, stopping at the doorway and flashing her a smile.

"Don't worry about me…I'll be fine."

…

Night had come and Annie sighed as she sat lazily on the couch, waiting for Silver to arrive. Luckily for her Dixon had decided to hang out at the mall and then go to a friend's house. – That meant she and her girlfriend would be able to enjoy some alone time.

It didn't take long until the doorbell rang and Annie instantly rushed to the front door. Silver was standing there making an ironically innocent face and the young actress smiled at her before pulling her closer and closing the door.

"Hey…" Silver greeted her foolishly, before closing her eyes at the feeling of a pair of soft lips on hers.

"Hi." Annie breathed out as she pulled away. The two girls locked gazes for a moment. "So…wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure."

Soon the girls were snuggled close on the living-room's couch. Neither of them was paying much attention to the movie, though. After all, sharing soft kisses was much more interesting for them. - Minutes flew away quickly.

It was during one of those kisses when things started getting more heated between them. Annie had managed to lay Silver on the couch as she deepened the kiss, making her girlfriend moan against her lips. Before either girl knew it, they were in the middle of a heavy make out session. Silver grasped Annie's hips and pulled her even closer, leaving no space between them. She could feel her breathing getting heavier as she kissed her girlfriend hungrily. Annie slid her hand from Silver's neck to her stomach, under her shirt. Silver felt her skin burning from Annie's touch, what made her whisper her name against her lips; that plus the feeling of the other girl's hips, so close to her that were sending massive shockwaves through her core.

"Annie…" The light haired girl heard Silver breathing out. "Bedroom." Annie pulled away and her brown eyes locked with Silver's blue ones. The brunette was looking up at her with a deep intensity, breathing heavily. Annie then pulled her up as she once more captured her lips with her own. Silver managed to loose the grasp on Annie's hips as they stood up from the couch, still kissing.

They soon reached Annie's bedroom; Silver eagerly wrapped her arms around Annie's waist and they fell onto the bed. Annie's heart was pounding. She was sure it was loud enough to even find its way to Silver's ears, but she tried not to show her nervousness. She followed her heart's rhythmic beat as she kissed her, her soft lips moving with the same rhythm. Silver's hands soon found their way to the base of the other girl's shirt. Without any reluctance, she pulled it off over Annie's head and tossed it to the floor. She stopped for a moment, just to look at her girlfriend, sending her a look of pure love and devotion. Annie smiled warmly at her and gently grabbed her neck to pull her closer for another engaging kiss. Her hands slid down, holding onto Silver's shirt. Slowly, she began to raise the shirt just above Silver's navel. The brunette parted the kiss and helped her take her own shirt off. Annie reached her hand up to caress Silver's neck and slowly moved her hand down her chest, between her breasts and down to her abdomen, taking an avid interest in every part of skin she was discovering. Silver leaned down and began to run her lips along Annies's neck, resulting in rapturous moans from her girlfriend. She then moved her lips down past Annie's shoulder to her collarbone, gently kissing every inch of her skin. She then stopped and raised her head; once more looking into Annie's eyes as she gradually moved her hands down to Annie's jeans and started fumbling with the button.

"Do you…do you want me to…" She looked at her girlfriend tentatively. Annie nodded and helped her, eventually tossing her pants on the floor next to her bed, before kissing Silver tenderly.

"I'm so in love with you."

…

"I can't believe that party was a total mess!" Debbie chuckled as she and Harry stepped on the house's front porch. Harry chuckled as well as he unlocked the door. They stepped into the house and Debbie got the weird feeling that something was wrong. She noticed the TV had been left on.

"I'm just going to check on the girls." she said, smiling. "They must be already asleep." She walked calmly up the stairs, trying to shake off that weird feeling. She first opened Dixon's bedroom door, seeing that he wasn't there; and she remembered he had called her warning he would be late. Then she approached Annie's door and slowly opened it. She was extremely shocked from what she saw. Silver without her shirt, kissing her daughter, that was only in her underwear underneath her.

"Oh, my God…" She stepped into the room, not really knowing what to do. "Oh, my God!" At that instant the girls instantly jumped away from eachother. Silver, only in her jeans and bra, looked at Debbie wide eyed as Annie quickly slipped on a robe.

"Mom…"Annie's tone was scared as she turned to look at her mother, whose shocked face quickly turned into an angry one.

"I think it's time for Silver to go home."

"Mom!" Annie pleaded. This was something that they surely weren't prepared for. And her mother walking on them was the last thing Annie had wanted. Silver backed off a few steps as Debbie stepped forward. – Annie flinched as she realized things were about to get nasty.

"You have to go."

"Mrs. Wilson…!" Silver pleaded, but her arm was grabbed by a firm hand.

"Mom, no!" Annie cried. Debbie pushed Silver out of her daughter's room.

"Out of my house!" Debbie rushed Silver down the stairs. "Get out of my house!" The brunette was out of breath and holding her tears.

"Mom, stop please!" Annie cried, tears sliding down her face as she rushed after them. Harry approached to see what was happening, his eyes wide in shock. "Debbie, stop!" He tried to call his wife's attention, but with no success.

Annie rushed after them, stopping by her dad and shaking her head, the tears falling from her eyes.

"Dad, I love her!" she cried, her voice cracking. Harry held on to her arms

"Annie, it's gonna be ok!" his tone was shocked, but he was trying to calm his daughter.

"No, it's not!" Annie cried, jerking away from him and stepping downstairs. "I just wanna be with her!" As she said that, she pulled Silver into a hug, away from her now furious mother.

"I'm sorry." Silver's voice was shaky as she hugged her back. Without any reluctance, Debbie grabbed Silver's arm once more and pulled her away from her daughter. "What are you doing?!" The brunette cried.

"Out of my house!" Debbie yelled as she pushed the teen outside and slammed the door shut. Annie shook her head, terribly upset as she whipped a tear from her face.

They say that when you're shocked and angry, you turn into a completely different person. That was what was happening to Debbie at that moment. A part of her, a huge part of her made her feel like scum for doing that to her daughter…but she couldn't control it. And she knew she'd hate herself for the rest of her life for saying the next words that came out of her mouth as she stared at her crying daughter.

"You disgust me."

Annie's eyes widened. She felt like her world had just been cracked in two as she stared into her mother's furious face. She couldn't believe she would say something like that. - Her hurt from her mother's words quickly got the best of her.

"I hate you!"

**-x-**

**Ok…now…**

**I know that Debbie wouldn't do something like that…but she **_**is **_**extremely shocked and confused, so she simply can't control those horrible reactions. Please don't hate her or anything. I still have to work on this situation. Don't worry; I won't let things like that for too long.**

**Oh, and sorry if the ending is too South of Nowhere like. ****I watched that scene on YouTube and I thought I should use it. **

**Gee…I'm still not sure if I like this chapter…**

**Anyway, please don't give up on this fic. Review!**


	8. Let them talk, their words mean nothing

**I finally finished the new chapter, and I'm really sorry that I kept you guys waiting for so long! I hope it's worth the wait, enjoy!**

**-x-**

The loud slam of Debbie shutting the front door remained echoing in Silver's mind as she stood on the Wilson's front porch, a motionless expression on her face. It was needless to say the shock from what had just happened was so huge that the young rebel had frozen on the spot wide-eyed, without really knowing what to do. After long minutes, she finally snapped out of her trance with a shiver. – After all, she'd been thrown out of her girlfriend's house without even getting the chance of grabbing her stuff…or putting her shirt back on. She shivered once more before hugging herself, covering her almost bare torso; the feeling of having a knot in her throat kept growing as she remembered her cell phone had been left in her backpack.

"Gosh…" She shook her head as she looked around. – Another shiver, another helpless sigh. She simply had no idea of how she was getting home now. Actually, she didn't even know if she _wanted_ to go home.

_Ok…what do I do now…?_ – Her mind was furiously confused by everything. Not in a lifetime had she expected something like that would happen. Debbie wasn't like that…She had always been so kind to Silver. That only made her fear that things wouldn't get better from that moment.

Another shiver ran through her as she heard yelling coming from the house.

"I hate you!" Annie's voice was filled with hurt and anger, and Silver once more froze to listen attentively.

"Annie…Annie, come back here!" Debbie's voice was a ton of different emotions mixed as Annie's furious steps through the stairs echoed through the house. Silver sighed once more and closed her eyes to another shiver. – Much for her bad luck, that night had turned cold.

"Silver…?" a deep worried voice made her jump in surprise. Dixon stood a few feet from her, shocked to see her outside; barefoot and without her shirt. "You ok?" The dark-haired girl's expression told him that something bad had happened; he got closer to her and she looked at him for a moment.

"No…I'm not ok…_things _aren't ok…" She bit her lip, fighting the tears that were insisting to leave her eyes.

"Why are you…?" He started, but soon his eyes widened. "Oh, no…" Silver looked down. "No…they found out…?!" With 'they' he referred to his parents. Silver nodded, feeling as vulnerable as she'd ever been.

"Your mom threw me out." Her voice was a strangled whisper. Dixon stayed there, looking at her in shock, before he finally shook his head. – snapping out of his frozen state.

"Oh, Silver, what the hell am I doing standing here?!" He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, you need to get fully dressed or you'll get a cold." He opened the door and stepped inside. She sent him a nervous look.

"Inside…?"

"You can't stay out there freezing, can you?" he gently pulled her, making her step inside before closing the door. The brunette glanced around, shuddering.

"If your mom sees me, she'll…" Her eyes were pleading.

"I won't let her do anything, ok?" He looked around as well. "Now, maybe you should go upstairs. Annie must be really upset."

"Just…just bring me a hoodie or something from my backpack." She said as fear grew along with the passing minutes. "Please, Dixon…and my cell phone." He sighed and rushed upstairs, figuring that his mother must have had a really bad reaction to leave Silver scared like that. It was definitely not a good sign…

A few later, Silver was already outside, wearing her purple hoodie and holding her cell phone as she dialed Kelly's number and glanced at Dixon, who was standing at the doorway with a worried face.

"You gonna be ok…?" he asked. The brunette locked gazes with him for a moment before sighing.

"Just… tell Annie I love her, kay?" she looked at him for a moment, and he nodded before entering the house and closing the door behind him.

…

"Annie, open the door." Debbie was standing at her daughter's door, her emotions still furiously mixed from what had happened. She desperately needed to talk to Annie, even though she feared she'd end up hurting her even more. "Annie!" No reply came. – It was obvious the young actress wanted nothing to do with her. "Honey, please…we need to talk!" At that instant the door opened, revealing a very upset Annie, who had her eyes teary.

"No mom…_you_ need to talk." She took a breath, trying to keep her voice tone firm. "I have nothing to say anymore, you've already took your own conclusions." Debbie stared at her daughter for a moment and sighed.

"How else did you expect me to react, Annie…?" she tried to get some reason in her daughter's head. Her mind was telling her she was doing the right thing…But her heart…that was another story.

"Let me see…you could've not _thrown Silver out_ like you did?" Annie's tone was sarcastic and angry at the same time.

"Honey, about Silver…" Debbie started, her voice sounding like a low whisper. Annie raised an eyebrow.

"What…?"

"It's wrong." Her thoughts led her straight to the point. Annie sent her a glare of disbelief. "You…and…her, it's wrong."

"Mom, listen to yourself." Annie's expression was serious as she took a breath. "That's not you…you'd never call love wrong." It was Debbie's turn to take a breath. "Yeah, mom, _love_. That's what I feel for her, it's not just a phase or…or an experience, I'm in love with her." Debbie stayed silent, scanning her expression. - Her daughter was definitely serious about it…that's what she had feared.

"Annie…you have to understand…" she started, but was cut off by other death glare from the light-haired girl.

"Nothing you ever say will stop me from being with her." Annie's hand was firmly holding the door's knob, ready to shut it on her mother's face at any instant. "Silver needs me, you know that. And I need her." Debbie couldn't figure what else to say. She realized she wouldn't be able to keep the girls from seeing eachother, but she still hoped her daughter would come to her senses. The world could be really cruel, after all. – But wasn't she being _as_ cruel…? "I don't expect you to accept us right away…" Annie managed to put an emphasis to 'us'. "But at least try." With that she closed the door, leaving Debbie in the hallway, drowning in her thoughts. A sigh of frustration echoed through the hallway and she turned around to find Tabitha behind her, with a glass of whisky on her right hand and a very upset expression on her face.

"Now, see what you've done?" a tone of disapproval filled her voice. Debbie looked at her for a moment, starting to feel even more frustrated.

"Tabitha, I don't need this right now." Debbie's face was serious.

"Oh, you do." The older woman stepped forward, facing her daughter-in-law. "You should really be ashamed of yours…"

"Stop it, ok?! Just…stop." Debbie led a hand to her forehead, feeling that a headache would soon attack her. She took a breath. "I've just found out that…my daughter is…"

"…In love?" Tabitha finished for her, sending her a grin. "Well, you should be happy for her." Debbie sent her an incredulous expression as her mother-in-law took a long sip of her drink.

"…with Silver, Tabitha!" Debbie exclaimed, her voice cracking. Tabitha raised an eyebrow, her grin never leaving her face.

"I know." She took another sip of her drink. "And you should be happy that Annie's happy." After that sentence, both women just stayed silent for a long moment. Debbie glanced up, then down, taking a deep breath. She really didn't know what to think or feel anymore.

…

For Silver and Kelly, the car ride to their house was painfully silent. Silver hadn't wanted to explain what had happened to her older sister, who was confused and surprised by the brunette's sudden call. As soon as they arrived home, Silver rushed inside. – Still without saying a word.

"Ok, what happened?" Kelly asked, impatient, as she followed her baby sister into the living-room. Silver turned around, facing her, and that's when Kelly noticed her eyes were teary. "Silver…"

"Her parents found out." The dark-haired girl sat on the couch, taking a deep breath as her older sister sat beside her.

"They didn't react well…" It was a statement. – Kelly sent her a concerned look as she said that.

"Debbie freaked out." Silver's voice cracked. She moved a hair lock from her face before looking up at her half-sister. "Harry and Annie tried to calm her, but she didn't even give us a chance to explain…I was thrown out of the house within seconds." Kelly sighed as she put an arm around Silver's shoulder.

"Hey…try to relax. Things will be ok." Kelly's voice was soft. "Debbie's just shocked and confused…you and Annie need to give her time." Silver nodded as she whipped a tear from her face.

"I just…don't want to be without Annie." Silver's tone was a strangled whisper.

"Oh, that won't happen." Kelly tried to com fort her. "I don't think Annie will let Debbie keep you away from eachother." The dark-haired girl sent her a half-smile before getting up and sighing. – Feeling a bit more relaxed.

"I'm gonna get some sleep now." She said as her older sister looked up at her. "You know, rough day and stuff…" Kelly nodded. "'Night, Kel."

As the failed attempts of falling asleep went by, Silver took a breath before staring at her bedroom's ceiling for a moment. Things were starting to go crazy and she didn't know how to stop them. But with Annie's parents having found out, nothing more felt like a treat for her…for them. Maybe it was time for a change, change in tiny but important details of her and Annie's life. – The brunette grinned. – There was nothing more to fear.

…

"She said that…?" Silver was standing next to Annie, who was placing her books on her desk while telling her about the conversation she and her mother had had the night before. The classroom was slowly getting empty due to the leaving students and Annie looked up at her girlfriend after letting out a sigh.

"Yeah…she kept ranting about how you and me it's wrong." She said. The brunette gripped her books tighter and shook her head.

"Did she…tell you to…" she couldn't dare to let out the words she had on her mind. Annie moved closer to her, staring into her piercing blue eyes.

"I'm not gonna break up with you." The young actress' brown eyes were showing full sincerity as she said that. "Nothing she says or does will ever make me do that." Silver sighed in relief and smiled.

"Promise?" The brunette asked as she placed a gentle hand on the other girl's shoulder. Annie smiled back at her.

"Promise."

The intense eye contact they were sharing soon made them forget about everything else as their hearts speeded up. Silver moved her hand from Annie's shoulder to her cheek, softly caressing it. Annie took a breath, glancing around the classroom.

"I thought…I though you didn't want to let people know…" The light-haired girl's voice was soft, but breathless.

"Maybe I don't care about that anymore…" Silver's voice was as anxious as Annie's as she leaned in and softly kissed her; Annie closed her eyes, kissing back.

When they pulled away it seemed as if everyone that was in the classroom had frozen, staring at them. – Just as they expected.

Annie felt a nervous wave start rising in her as she glanced around the classroom once more; but Silver tried to stay calm, and without any reluctance she grabbed Annie's hand as she stuck her tongue at their crowd.

**-x-**

**Well…that's definitely a funny Silver attitude! (I think) Haha.**

**Anyway, now their relationship is no longer a secret…I wonder what's about to come for them…hopefully things will be just fine. **

**Please let me know what ya think, review!**


	9. No one

**Here's chapter 9 for ya! I hope you all like it.**

**Whew…I think I'm really addicted to this show. 'Cause I actually almost googled 'after-school special". XD**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**-x-**

News spread incredibly quickly at West Beverly Hills High; and it didn't take so long until the students' attitude towards the girls started turning different. But Silver didn't seem to care, even though Annie was still nervous about the new situation they were in. - She just knew things wouldn't be the same. They would surely have to deal with a lot of harsh things coming from their school mates and friends, and she hoped it wouldn't affect them. Though she was a bit used to being treated differently; she was a Kansas girl living in California, after all.

"A penny for your thoughts." She heard her girlfriend's voice calling as they walked, hand-in-hand, to their lockers. And she assumed she had zoned out into her thoughtful mode again.

"A penny? In Beverly Hills?" she said as she sent the brunette a grin. Silver chuckled. Annie looked at her for a moment and took a breath. "So…big revelation day, huh? Probably the whole school knows by now." For her it was almost as if someone had written it on their foreheads. – She had to admit it: it was starting to get annoying.

"Yeah…"Silver sighed. "Probably." She let go of the light-haired girl's hand for a moment to put her things into her locker. "But you know what…? It isn't as bad as I thought it'd be."

"You mean, sides the whispering and staring, right?" Annie said ironically as she leaned her side against the locker's metal surface. Silver rolled her eyes as she shut the door; at that moment they heard footsteps, followed by the sight of Naomi approaching them.

"Oh, great, here comes the Antichrist." Silver groaned in a low tone. She couldn't even believe she had tried to be nice to that girl once. After Naomi's former threat to Annie, it seemed like the slumber party that turned into a real party had happened centuries ago...And the resentment from everything that she'd done had simply come back. – There was no way she'd befriend her again.

"Well, hey Kansas, Silver." Naomi greeted them as she stopped near them. Silver crossed her arms on her chest, activating her defensive mode. Annie stayed silent, just looking at the blonde, without really knowing what to say. "So…have you heard the school's ultimate new gossip?" she raised an eyebrow, as for expecting them to confirm what everyone had been saying. "Some people saw you two…" Silver stepped forward, facing her, with a death glare in her piercing blue eyes.

"Before you go on ranting, I'll just answer it. Yes, we _are_ dating." She hissed. The blonde glanced at Annie, then back at her. The light-haired actress looked at Naomi, remaining silent. – She really still didn't know how the blonde in front of her was to be pictured; due to the fact she seemed to be standing on a thin line between good and evil, what made her so unpredictable.

"All I needed to hear." Naomi said cockily. "I didn't see that coming, though. I mean…" She looked at Annie. "You come here, all naïve-looking and stuff, and soon start banging one of the hottest guys in school." With that she clearly referred to Ty. – Annie glared at her. "Didn't expect that you'd go gay and start banging one of the hottest _girls_ in school." When Silver flinched, starting to get mad, the blonde grinned evilly at her. "Take it as a compliment." Annie frowned. – She was really starting not to like that girl's attitude. Well…she actually never did.

"Listen, if you have any problem with, it just keep it to yourself, ok?" Silver nearly yelled, stepping forward with her fists clenched. Annie reached for her arm, gently grabbing it to stop her girlfriend from doing anything stupid. Naomi just gave of shoulders, sending them an amused look before walking away and Silver sighed in frustration. "She's really starting to piss me off. Actually…pretty much _everyone_ is staring to piss me off." Annie slid her hand to Silver's giving it a gentle squeeze to calm her down.

"Hey…things will be all right." Her voice was soft, and it somehow was a calming effect to her girlfriend, who took a breath. "It'll take some time, but…it'll all settle eventually. And you know that my only wish is to be with you…without all the secrets." Silver sent her a warm smile before softly pecking her lips.

Annie had to believe on her own words; of course things would be everything but easy…but they needed to at least try to deal with them. They knew how stupid and cruel people could be, but it just didn't seem to matter. It was only an annoyance…something that would fade with time.

…

Final period finally ended; and now it was needless to say that every student at the school knew about Annie and Silver's relationship. That news hadn't sounded so good when it reached Ty Collins' ears. – Confused and shocked, he instantly went to look for Annie right after Spanish class, finding her outside sitting on the stairs where the young actress usually had lunch. It wasn't a surprise for him that Silver was there beside her.

The girls instantly looked up as they heard him approaching. Annie's face went pale as she gulped at the sight of his shocked expression, what earned her a squeeze from Silver's hand.

"Hey, Ty…!" she sent him a nervous glance as the boy stopped near them.

"Is it true…?" He asked. - His voice somehow full of desperation. Annie froze for a moment, her mouth hanging open as she thought of what to say. Ty glanced from her to Silver and the brunette glared at him, feeling her nerves rise due to the tone of his voice. – Her instincts told her that no good could come from him. "What everyone's saying? That you're…"

"Together." Annie finished for him, still feeling nervous. The dark-haired boy locked gazes with her, expecting her answer. She sighed, feeling Silver softly running her thumb though the back of her hand. "Yeah, it's true." Ty stepped back dizzily, his breathing getting heavier as he sent them a nervous chuckle.

"No freaking way…" He rubbed his forehead, taking long breaths. The girls stood up with their hands still intertwined. The boy shook his head, still incredulous. – He was speechless. Silver raised an eyebrow as they watched him silently freak out. She had to admit it: it was somehow amusing.

"Well…didn't go as bad as I'd expected." Annie stated. She even felt a bit sorry for him, but she knew there was nothing she could do. She exchanged glances with her girlfriend, who gave of shoulders before leading her away.

From far away, Ethan watched as the girls walked together, leaving Ty there alone. He had heard the news, but he hadn't believed them…until that moment. And he felt like his heart and hopes had just been shattered.

…

"Hey, you girls!" Annie and Silver heard someone call them for the zillionth time as they left to the school's parking lot. Silver turned around, ready to confront whoever had come to bother them when she realized it was Navid. Annie sent him a smile as they waited for him to approach. He stopped by them, next to Silver's car. "So…I've heard that you two got together." Annie nodded, confirming him the news. – He instantly sent them a grin. "Well, it was about time!" They were surprised by his reaction, and they stayed silent, just looking at him. - What made him chuckle. "Oh, c'mon! You were so obviously into eachother!"

"So you're ok with it?" Silver asked as she noticed the tone of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Totally." He said reassuringly, before getting closer to them and putting his arms around both girls' shoulders. "And listen…if anyone doesn't treat you girls right, just let me know…I'll make it look like an accident." The girls chuckled. – Navid was always a joker.

"Well, thanks Navid." Annie said, grinning as well. His kindness had surely made their day, for they knew there was someone who supported them and that would help them through things.

"I gotta leave now." he said as he let go of them, still with a grin planted on his face. "Date with Adrianna." The girls exchanged looks and smirked at him before he left.

…

Annie watched as Silver let out a tired sigh before closing her biology book and lying her head down on Annie's bed.

"Ok…I definitely need a study break." The brunette groaned before letting out a yawn. "It's proven that biology bores me and gets me sleepy." Annie chuckled.

"Study break, it is." She closed her own book and stayed silent for a moment, just thinking about everything they had already been through. – And she took a breath before speaking.

"Do you…wanna stay over tonight?" Silver turned to look at her, seeing her hopeful eyes. She didn't want to say no to Annie, but she feared Debbie's reaction if she found her there. Especially after the way she had treated her once found out about her and Annie's relationship.

"It's a school night." The brunette stated; her face serious. "And there's…there's your mom." Annie frowned, a mix of resentment and pain hit her at the mention of her mother. – Everything that had happened that night just wasn't easy to forget. They stayed silent, and the light-haired girl once more reflected about what she was about to say. "My parents are gonna be out tonight. And…I just thought…maybe we could…" Silver suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe at the realization, and she moved closer to her, without really knowing what to say.

Annie rubbed the back of her head nervously, without looking at her. "Um…I just…have been thinking. About everything, and…" She felt the brunette softly tap her fingers on her back.

"Hey…it's ok." She said, sending her a warm smile. "I just wasn't expecting that you'd say that." Again a moment of silence, with both of their minds furiously working of what they should do or say next. Silver sat up and leaned her head on her shoulder, her torso lightly touching the other girl's back. "Annie, I love you." She softly kissed her girlfriend's cheek as she slid her hand to her stomach, under her shirt, running the tip of her fingers through her skin; what gave her the goosebumps. "…Did you lock the door?" Annie grinned.

"Yup."

"Good." Silver's voice was a bit muffled as she started to gently kiss Annie's neck. The light-haired girl instantly felt her breathing start to get heavier as anxiousness rose in her veins. In a sudden impulse, she turned around, facing the brunette for a moment before crashing her lips on hers. Almost instantly Silver wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her down on the bed as she deepened the kiss. "I thought you wanted to wait for the night…" Silver spoke, breathless, as she parted the kiss for a moment. Annie locked gazes with her and smirked.

"Forget it…we have the afternoon." With that she went back to kissing her, while her hands softly stroke the brunette's hair. Silver once more managed to deepen the kiss, eagerly licking the other girl's lips for entrance, which she was quickly allowed. They kissed for long minutes, moans eventually escaping their mouths; Annie unconsciously grasped Silver's hips, pulling their bodies even closer, and the brunette parted the kiss, sitting up, before taking her own shirt off. Annie grinned as she stared at her girlfriend's toned abs for a moment, before leaning to kiss her collarbone while the other girl reached for the base of her shirt, slowly undoing the buttons, but suddenly stopping.

"Annie…a-are you sure…?" Silver breathed out. The light-haired girl raised her head, and her brown eyes locked with her girlfriend's piercing blue ones. The brunette had hesitation in her eyes, probably because she knew where they were heading to. – The last time they were in a moment like that they were interrupted, but now was different…it was for real.

She softly caressed Annie's cheek, taking a breath.

"I just…want this to be special." She said, almost in a whisper. Annie sent her a warm smile, gently grabbing her hand and stroking it.

"You're here, with me…why wouldn't it be special? Sides…I think we've waited long enough." she said softly. Silver smiled back at her; and with another engaging kiss they went back to where they'd stopped. Silver finished removing Annie's shirt, as the other girl once more lay her down, running her hands through all of her exposed skin. Silver's hand soon reached for Annie's jeans, fumbling with the button.

"Nice heart drawings." Silver said, chuckling, after she managed to toss Annie's jeans aside.

"Is this even the time to make fun of my underwear?" Annie tried to sound offended and Silver raised an eyebrow, smirking. The light-haired girl stuck her tongue at her, making her chuckle, before she helped her taking her pants off. They once more stayed silent; Annie bit her lip, a bit of nervousness showing in her eyes. – Silver, of course, sensed that; and she gently grabbed her waist, pulling her closer and pressing their lips together. With that kiss, she told her that everything would be fine, their lips moving together, matching their hearts' rhythmic beats. And Annie knew that she could trust her.

They finally finished the task of undressing eachother, and now Annie could see parts of Silver that until that moment she had only imagined. Breathless, she managed to explore every bit of her girlfriend's body; she could feel drops of sweat forming in her forehead as Silver's moaning grew louder. The brunette managed to roll over her, taking control. She placed another soft kiss on Annie's lips and then locked gazes with her as her body found a sweet rhythm on top of her. Annie closed her eyes, leaned her head back and started whimpering. As each breath grew deeper, they remained heatedly exchanging love through the passing hours. And for them, nothing or no one could ever get in the way of what they were feeling.

**-x-**

**What I have to work on now is that Debbie needs to try and accept them. **

**And I think that Ty isn't taking the news easily…Ethan too. **

**Oh, just one thing: I'll be back in school on Tuesday, so the chapters will probably take longer to upload. **

**Well, please let me know what you think, review!**


	10. That thing you do

**Here's chap 10 for ya! Enjoy!**

**-x-**

"_I could die lying in her arms, where castles are made of sand." _The McFly song ran through Annie's head as she took a soft breath while she gently placed her head against Silver's shoulder, her arms arround her girlfriend's naked form as both lay on Annie's bed; Annie's torso againt the brunette's back. – Silver'breathing was soft, but it could be heard due to the room's peaceful silence.

Annie didn't even know what time it was, and she didn't care. She just wanted to stay there like they were forever.

She really couldn't imagine things differently...And to believe she wasn't going to tell her how she felt back in the days where her love for Silver was nothing but a secret. – She was extremely thankful that things headed like the did. Now they were together, which is how they were supposed to be.

"Thoughtful again?" Silver's melodic voice snapped her from her thoughts. The brunette took a breath, and smiled at the feeling of Annie being so close.

"Yeah..." Annie let out a chuckle as she lifted a hand to run her fingers through her girlfriend's black hair, softly stroking the back of her head.

"Mmmm, that's nice..." Silver let out in a soft tone. Annie grinned. They stayed silent for a moment, jut enjoying eachother's presence as the minutes went by.

"Do you think things will get better?" Silver suddenly asked, her voice low as a whisper. She turned arround to face Annie as her silence showed confusion. "Between you and your mom."

"Oh...I don't know, I mean..." Annie's brown eyes showed a glint of pain as she talked. "She hasn't changed her opinion about us...But that doesn't matter." She sent her a warm smile as she reached for her cheek and caressed it. "I'm yours, and she can't change that." Silver smiled back at her. – She couldn't believe how lucky she was for having Annie. The word _soulmate _ran through her mind, and it just sounded...perfect.

"I love you." She soke in a soft whisper as she gently grabbed the back of Annie's head to pull her into a kiss. The light-haired girl kissed back, finding a soft rythim against the brunette's mouth. Silver's hand found its way to her waist and she managed to pull her closer as she felt the butterflies in her stomach. Annie let out a low moan against her lips.

Before they could go furtther, though, they heard a cark parking near the house. – It was either Dixon or him and Annie's parents.

They broke the kiss, feeling their breathing getting a bit heavier, and Silver frowned in frustration.

"Damnit."

Annie chuckled as she placed one more soft quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips before sitting up on her bed with the covers around her.

"C'mon, let's get dressed." Annie got up and grabbed picked up her clothes from the floor. Silver once again groaned in frustration before getting up as well. "Hurry, you don't want them to catch us like this."

"I guess..." Silver said motionless. – Well, giving explanations to her girlfriend's parents was something she surelly did not want to do.

Not much later they walked down the stairs to find the rest of the Wilson at the front hall. Dixon glanced at them, sending them a half-smile before heading to the kitchen. – The girls were left there with Harry and Debbie.

"Oh, hey Silver." Harry greeted the brunette politely. "How are you?"

"All right, Mr. Wilson." Silver answered, a bit shyly. – It was her girlfriend's father, after all...she didn't quite know how to act arround him. Debbie stayed silent, looking at the young rebel with an unreadable expression that made a shier run through Silver's spine. "Mrs. Wilson." She greeted, even more shyly, and with a bit of resentment in her voice.

"Silver." Debbie shot back, the same resentment hidden in her voice. Annie glared at her mother before instinctively grabbing Silver's hand and squeezing it. "May I ask what you were doing here...?"

"We were studying _biology_." Silver hissed, a smirk appearing on her face due to her sentence's double meaning. Debbie's face twisted into a shocked look as she noticed it, and Annie gulped, wishing the brunette hadn't said that. Harry cleared his throat as he sensed the tension between the three woman; he glanced at the floor for a moment, crossing his arms on his chest, befire looking up at Silver and taking a breath. The brunette rubbed the back of her head, stepping backwards.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving." She said. Annie refused to let go of her hand.

"Don't go." She pleaded, her brown eyes locking with Silver's blue ones.

"I have to. Kelly will kill me during sleep if I pass my curfew." Silver sighed, before sending her a warm smile. "See ya tomorrow." She hesitated for a moment, staring at her girlfriend, and then she placed a soft peck on her lips before rushing to the door. "Bye Mr. And Mrs. Wilson!" Her voice tone was excited due to what she'd just dared to do; and she ran out of the house. Annie grinned as she stared at the now closed door for a moment. Debbie was completely astonshed, and Harry looked at her for a moment before noticing his daughter's dreamy expression. _Well...I'll have to get used to that._ – He thought.

...

Low footsteps could be heard at the Wilson's house's hallway; and considering the clock marked 2:30 am, it was too much unusual. It's probably necessary to tell those footsteps belonged to a worried father of two teenagers, who was heading to his daughter's room, for he couldn't stay any longer feeling the confusion that was caused on his mind ever since that dreadful Saturday night…he needed to talk to her, desperately. – Because until then he hadn't had the chance to. - About what he had seen, about what he had heard, about what he had said…about what he had felt.

He finally reached Annie's bedroom, taking a deep breath as he stopped by the door, and he gently knocked. – Hoping she'd answer.

After not much the door was opened, revealing a pair of brown eyes and curly light-brown hair. The young actress had a peaceful expression on her face and she smiled sweetly as she saw he father. Harry smiled back at her.

"Mind if I come in…?" he asked as his mind worked furiously on what he needed to say. "I need to talk to you." Annie sighed, stepping aside to allow him in. – she knew her father's night visit could only have to do with Silver. The tall brown-haired man walked slowly into her room, sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked at him for a moment before sitting beside him in silent, expecting a talk that would probably not be so comfortable.

"So…" He started, tapping both hands on his knees as he once more took a breath. "Silver, huh?" Annie locked her gaze on her room's wall, rubbing both hands nervously as she tried to keep herself calm.

"Yup." Was all that she managed to say. "Silver." Harry stared at his daughter for a long moment. He hadn't imagined that she'd changed so much…and there she was…Simply having to deal with everything practically on her own. – Annie had clearly matured a lot ever since they moved to Beverly Hills.

"Dad…"Annie started, her voice sounding like a strangled whisper as her vulnerability once more took over her. "Do you hate me?" Harry was shocked to hear that question coming from her daughter. He moved closer to her and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Honey…of course I don't. God…how could I hate you? You're my daughter, and one of the most precious things I've got in my life." Annie felt a tear sliding down her face as she hugged him back, leaning her head against his comforting strong shoulder. "It doesn't matter who you love…and I know you do love her, I can tell." Annie nodded as she whipped the tears from her face.

"I do, dad…I really do." Her voice tone was soft as she started to get calmer. "And I'm really glad that you accept that." Harry sent her a tender look, smiling.

"You're my baby girl…and I just want you to know that I love you, no matter what. I know you and Silver will take care of eachother." Annie smiled warmly at him, feeling safe, reassured by her dad's words. She then glanced at the hallway and sighed; and he could sense that there still were things troubling her. – One of them, of course, was Debbie's prejudicial attitude, that had caused a lot of hard arguments during that week. "But what about…" There was so much hurt in her voice that it made Harry frown before letting out a sigh.

"Well, your mother…"He said as he for a moment remembered the past harsh events. ". I know how she hurt you, Annie…but you gotta understand that's not easy for her either. I'll try to talk to her, though."

"Thanks, dad." Annie smiled once more, glad that things were slowly starting to head into a good direction. And she knew that even though her mother's former attitude had been incredibly hurtful, she'd have to accept her eventually. And if she didn't...Well, Annie wasn't willing to give up on Silver because of that.

…

Ethan Ward couldn't be more thoughtful; his whole reality had been twisted in an incredible quick and sick way. He just couldn't believe in everything that had been happening. – _His _Annie…no, he couldn't call her his. She _wasn't _his, she was Silver's. – That though made a terrible wave of pain strike him, and he frowned.

But how could that be…? It didn't make sense, it didn't for him…He and Annie used to be so in synch; so…happy. What had he done wrong?

Well…a lot of things.

He sighed, a mix of huge frustration and sadness running through his veins like acid. – But he knew he couldn't have avoided that…He'd seen how close she and Silver were. He knew they were inseparable. Maybe…maybe even _soulmates_.

He shivered. – There was no way he could deal with it; it just hurt too much. He still wanted to be with her…he still loved her. But he didn't know anything he could do to make her come back to him. _Doesn't mean you shouldn't try…_ - His mind yelled loudly. He rubbed the back of his head as he got up from the living room's couch, taking a breath.

_Maybe._

_**-x-**_

**I know…really short, but please let me know what you think. Please review!**


	11. Run, Rabbit, Run

**Hey there!**

**Gosh, it's been a while…I'm really sorry that I kept you guys waiting so long, but I've had this massive artists block and to sum up, I was going through some bad phase. =P**

**But here's the brand new chapter. I hope you guys haven't given up on this fic. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

_I saw a fox by the rabbit hole  
You saw a prince from a fairy tale  
He promised that he'd watch over you  
Turned out to be the fox we all knew_

_Run Rabbit Run – The Hoosiers_

…

The students weren't keeping it easy for the girls the next morning; not surprisingly, the bullying against them was constant, even though Kelly was making the most to stop it. But it was tough, even for the school's guidance counselor.

They tried not to care, after all they knew that as long as they were together nothing else mattered; but they had to admit it was all getting too annoying…especially for Silver.

"Hey, calm down…" Annie spoke in a sigh as she watched her girlfriend curse about a note that had been glued on the other girl's locker. "It's not such a big deal; I don't care about what they say."

"I'm not gonna let those assholes treat you like that." Silver raised the piece of paper – the word 'dyke' written in a lazy handwriting – clearly angry.

"You're overreacting." Silver frowned, mumbling something that sounded like "if I catch the idiot who did this…" before throwing the note into the nearest trashcan. – Annie raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you're cute when you're angry." she grinned as she pulled the brunette closer by the waist. Silver stared at her for a moment, her nerves going back to normal, before sending her girlfriend her favorite crooked smile. – She tried hard to ignore the staring from the people in the hallway.

Annie reached for Silver's cheek and managed to lean in for a kiss, but the school's bell rang loudly, announcing it was time for class.

"Dang it." The light-haired groaned as she let go of her. Silver groaned as well.

"Worst timing ever."

…

Later that day at the Wilson's residence Debbie was fully involved in her thoughts. She sat on the living room's couch in silence as everything that had happened the past weeks ran through her mind once more.

However the sudden sound of footsteps made her swap back to reality; she looked up, seeing her husband standing next to her with a distant expression on his face.

"Ok…you wanna tell me something." She stated, staring at him for a moment. – She knew him too well. - He took a breath before sitting next to her.

"Honey, you really should think things through…you know…about Annie." As he said that he stared deeply into her eyes. Debbie studied his expression, a bit surprised; but she didn't say a word. "She's our daughter…we have to love her for who she is."

"Harry…"

"No, let me finish." He put a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder. "She's happy, Debbie. She's happy with Silver…we should be happy for her."

At that moment all of her arguments were gone. Everyone seemed to be telling her the same thing…her husband, Tabitha and Annie herself.

So why wouldn't she listen…why _shouldn't_ she?

"I…" she really didn't know what to say, but she knew the answer to everything was right there, flashing in her husband's eyes.

"Just think about it, ok?" Harry kissed her forehead softly before leaving. – And she was once more drowning in her thoughts.

…But this time she had reached a decision.

…

"Do you really feel like studying right now?" Silver groaned as she reluctantly turned the pages of her chemistry book. Annie looked up at her.

"Why…what do you wanna do?" she let out a yawn after saying that.

"Oh, I know _what_ I wanna do…" the brunette sent her a smirk and Annie blushed.

"Wasn't thinking of _that_…" she said shyly. "But since you brought it up…" Silver chuckled before tapping the side of the bed. – Annie got up from the armchair she was sitting on and sat by her girlfriend's side; almost instantly the brunette's arms pulled her closer gently while she kissed her with desire.

Moans escaped Annie's mouth as Silver rolled over her and pushed her gently onto the bed; she ran her fingers through her light-brown hair as both their breathings got heavier and Annie gripped her hands on the covers as she felt the brunette pressing her knee against her clit.

They were so fully into their make out session that they didn't hear Kelly's footsteps approaching. However one thought was yelling at the back of Silver's mind and almost as if their minds where in synch she heard Annie's muffled question between their kisses.

"Did you lock the door?"

_Shoot._

"Silver, I'm home!" Kelly's voice reached their ears and in a second the door had been opened; Silver's instant reaction was to literally jump off of Annie. Needless to say, she ended up hitting the floor.

"Ouch." She groaned before looking up and seeing her older sister frozen at the doorstep. Annie cleared her throat, blushing in a deep shade of red.

"Uh…sorry, I didn't know…" Kelly blabbed as she tried to recompose herself. Silver scratched the back of her head, a shy expression on her face, as she got up. "Just…next time warn me Annie's here, kay?" The brunette nodded. "Oh, and weren't you supposed to…?" The blonde pointed at their books, which were now spread around the floor.

"Um…yeah, that." Annie said shyly. It was Kelly's turn to clear her throat before leaving the room. The two young girls stayed in silence before Silver sighed.

"Two words: Completely embarrassing."

"Totally."

…

It was around 8 pm as Annie arrived home. With a sigh she opened the front door, already expecting her mom to make a fuss about being at Silver's again, as usual. - It was awfully silent that night as she walked up the stairs and towards her room.

She took off the hoodie she was wearing. – Silver's hoodie. – And searched for her pajamas in her wardrobe.

She just needed some peace. – After changing a groan left her mouth as she heard knocking on her door.

_I guess I asked too soon._

"Annie? Honey it's me." Debbie spoke in a calm tone. "I need to talk to you." The young girl thought of simply ignoring her mother's call.

_But why bother? She'll burst in anyway._

She reluctantly opened the door, facing Debbie's tired look.

"Ok, what?" Annie hissed. – She obviously hadn't forgiven her mother. – Debbie frowned a bit, but then shook her head and walked into her daughter's room. The light-haired girl sat on her bed and her mother sat beside her.

"Annie…I've been thinking a lot…" Debbie started. "And I…I've realized that all this time I was wrong." Annie's expression changed into a surprised one. Was she about to hear what she'd wanted to hear? "I acted stupid and I hurt you. I've been a horrible mother…I hope you can forgive me."

"I…mom…" Annie was out of words. - Her anger barrier had simply collapsed at that moment. – She felt tears starting to form in her eyes as she pulled Debbie into hug. "So…you don't h-hate me…?" The young girl sobbed as her mother returned the hug, smiling in relief.

"No, honey, of course not." She said in a soft voice. "You're my daughter and I love you. I know you're happy with Silver and I accept it." She softly massaged her daughter's back. Annie smiled, completely relieved that the fight was finally over.

When they let go of each other Debbie stared at her daughter for a moment, hesitating a bit. "Um…Annie, just one thing. I know you've been to Silver's often lately and vice-versa…I need to talk to you about…" Annie's jaw fell open and she blushed wildly.

"Gosh, mom please not _that_ talk!" she groaned. Debbie chuckled.

_You wouldn't laugh if you knew you're a bit too late for that._

…

Friday came, for West Beverly Hills High students' relief. And according to Ethan Ward he wouldn't waste the beginning of the weekend. Throwing a party at night seemed the perfect opportunity to relax a bit…and maybe _something_ else.

"You comin'?" he asked a very puzzled Annie as he stood near her by her locker.

"Uh…I'll think about it." _Mr. I-know-you're-not-into-me-but-I-try-anyway._

"Nothing fancy, just wear casual. C'mon, it'll be fun." He smiled at her sweetly. "Silver can go too." He kept smiling, even though he didn't like that last idea. Annie stared at him for a moment. "Everyone will be there."

"Ok, I'll see if she wants to go." She said motionlessly as his smile grew wider.

"See you there." He said, his voice filled with excitement, before he walked away.

"Yeah, sure." She just couldn't understand why he still tried, after everything that had happened between them. Well…maybe now he just wanted her friendship.

_Nah._

She shook her thoughts away before closing her locker and walking to class.

"Well, some fun won't hurt."

…she was_ so_ wrong.

…

Night finally came and, despite to what Annie had thought, Silver agreed to go to the party; according to her it didn't matter if Ethan was throwing it.

"I think it'll be good for us to go out and have some fun. You know, with our friends." she smiled at her as she lazily stretched on her girlfriend's bed. Annie, who was sitting next to her, put down the book she was reading, "Breaking Dawn", and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on _him_. And if he tries anything, I'll break his nose." Annie chuckled at her girlfriend's jealousy moment.

"C'mon, you know I've only got eyes for you." She said, grinning at her as she leaned down to face her.

"Good to know." Silver grinned as well before pulling her closer and kissing her softly.

"We should get ready." Annie said in a whisper after kissing her back. "I'll talk to mom."

"And I'll call Kelly." Silver quickly grabbed her cell phone. "She'll get pissed if I don't ask her."

After having everything settled, Silver drove them to Ethan's. Loud music could be heard and apparently the boy's parents weren't home; the huge mess in the garden showed that. They found him near the entrance and he waved as he saw them.

"Hey there."

"Hi, Ethan." Annie watched as he took a sip of his drink. Silver didn't say a word and instinctively squeezed her girlfriend's hand. – She somehow sensed there was something wrong about him.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

As they got in they soon spotted Naomi laughing while holding a bottle of vodka. Silver instantly smirked.

"Nice…" she walked towards the blonde.

"What happened to the 'Antichrist'?" Annie asked in a mix of amusement and confusion.

"Antichrist or no Antichrist, she's got the vodka." Silver said as she gave of shoulders; Annie chuckled and followed her.

"Oh, look who's here…" Naomi's velvet voice was calmer than usual. "My good ol' friends." She stepped forward, almost loosing balance.

"Drunk already, Blondie?" Silver faked a look of disapproval as she reached for the bottle.

"Thirsty?" Naomi giggled as she handed it to her.

"Great guess."

…

"Time to play truth or dare!" Naomi yelled after a while, when everyone was starting to get bored; almost instantly the mood in the party changed as most guests joined her in the living room.

Silver and Annie, who were snuggled together on one of the couches weren't paying that much of attention. The brunette pulled her girlfriend closer to whisper in her ear.

"Hey…let's go somewhere more private." Annie grinned.

"Wait just a sec. I'll be right back…bathroom." she got up and Silver watched as she walked away.

"Silver!" someone called and she saw Dixon approaching her.

"Oh, hey Dix.' She smiled at him. He sat next to her and smiled as well. – It felt good for him to know that they had become good friends, despite what they had gone through.

"Enjoying the party?"

"Nah, not that much… if you call watching a bunch of drunken goofs wrecking a house a party." She said sarcastically.

"Always the good ol' Silver." He chuckled as he lifted his cup.

"Cheers." She did the same with her own, chuckling as well.

…

Annie yawned as she left the bathroom, as she had no idea of what time it was, and she was starting to get tired. She walked through the empty hallway, but before she could get back to the living room she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. – She jumped in surprise, quickly turning around to see who it was.

"Oh, it's you."

"Sorry I scared you." Ethan sent her a sympathetic gaze as he withdrew his hand. "Hey…um…I was thinking…"

"Ethan, no." Annie groaned, already knowing what he would ask.

"You don't even know what I'm gonna say."

"I have a good idea of what it is." She crossed her arms on her chest.

"But…"

"You really should stop that." She stated, looking at him firmly. He sighed, frowning. "I'm going back there now." She tried to walk away but he grabbed her.

"No."

"Ethan!" she was really getting annoying by his persistent attitude. – She noticed he had her backed against the wall and that made her send him a death glare.

"Just give it a try Annie." He groaned before pressing his lips against hers. She struggled to get away, but he pulled her closer; and she felt her body relaxing involuntarily as she kissed him back.

_What the heck am I doing?!_ – Her mind yelled as the sound of footsteps filled the hallway.

"Annie..?!"

_Shit._

She finally managed to push him away, and her eyes caught sigh of a shocked Silver that had frozen about three meters from them.

"I…Silver…this…isn't!" It felt like Annie couldn't get any words out right as she watched her girlfriend shudder, her grayish-blue eyes wide. "Silver…!" she approached her, completely afraid of what she had just done, and of what was about to happen. Ethan stood there, staring at them without knowing what to do.

"Why…would you…?" the brunette felt like she was about to hyperventilate. – She fought the tears that were forming in her eyes but she wasn't strong enough. "You don't…love me anymore, do you?" This time Annie's eyes widened.

"Don't say that...! I was…just…I didn't mean to…!"

"Then why _did _you?!" a mix of hurt and anger filled Silver's voice.

"I wasn't thinking...I'm sorry…I…we…can…!" Annie blabbed. – She was sure of only one thing: at that moment she felt like scum. – She reached for Silver's cheek, but the brunette stepped away from her, shaking her head 'no'.

"Stay away from me." She said in a strangled whisper and Annie froze. – That sentence had hit her like a bullet.

Ethan approached them, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty.

"It...It wasn't her fa…"before he could finish, Silver's fist connected with his nose and a second later he was wimping in pain. She breathed heavily as she stepped back from them once more.

"I told you I would break his nose." She said, serious.

"Silver…" Annie pleaded.

"Go to hell, Annie." With that last sentence she stormed out of the hallway, and out of Ethan's house.

**-x-**

**Gee…that's not good at all. =/**

**I really hope they'll solve things, and Ethan deserved that broken nose for being a stupid jerk. Annie has a reason to feel like scum and we know that.**

**Well, please let me know what you think in a review! =]**


	12. Can't breathe without you

**Hey there again!**

**Gee, I'm really pleased with this chapter; I think it turned out way better than the last one. Enjoy! =)**

**-x-**

"_Silver…" Annie pleaded._

"_Go to hell, Annie." With that last sentence Silver stormed out of the hallway. – Furious – She walked quickly, blindly – because of the tears - through the living room, passing by a puzzled Dixon. She didn't even notice that Annie had followed her, unable to say anything due to the shock that was running through her veins._

"_Silver…?!" she completely ignored Dixon's call. She couldn't quite figure what had just happened, but it hurt…a lot. And she just needed to get away from there. "Silver, what's wrong?" His hand on her shoulder made her freeze. Shuddering, she turned to him and he saw the tears rolling down her face. – Annie had stopped a few feet from them, watching wide-eyed._

"_Ask your sister." She hissed. _

Numb…she felt numb.

The image of Silver's hurt face didn't leave her mind. – Annie rolled aside on her bed, grabbing her pillow firmly with her right hand as she stared at her room's clear wall.

How could she have been so incredibly stupid?

A deep sigh escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes, trying to get her nerves steady. – But it seemed an impossible thing to do.

Did she hate herself now…? Yes, definitely.

She had added yet another wound on someone who had already suffered too much. – Someone she deeply loved.

Annie sighed once more before sitting up and whipping the tears with her arm. She stayed in silence, staring at nowhere. – She was suddenly feeling so…empty.

Empty.

Without _her._

Without Silver.

She gritted her teeth as fresh new tears fell from her eyes. – It was all her fault; for being stupid and impulsive. The pain was her punishment. And she knew she deserved it.

Her door flung open, making her jump. Dixon was standing there, at the doorstep. – The disappointment in his eyes only made Annie's guilt rise even more. Everything was going so well…but she had to wreck it.

"Annie…what did you do…?" his tired and upset voice made her want to disappear.

"I've ruined everything, Dix."

…

Kelly nearly jumped as a very mad Silver bursted through the front door. And without Annie, who was supposed to be sleeping over that night. – Something was definitely wrong.

"…Silver?" Kelly knew she had to try and make the young rebel talk, but it wouldn't be easy. – She assumed that as she heard the loud 'bam' of Silver's door being shut. - _Ok…not a good sign. – _The blonde took a breath before heading upstairs. She froze as she was about to knock when she heard her sobbing. – _Gosh…whatever happened was really bad. _– She sighed and knocked.

"Leave me alone." Was the instant reply. Silver's voice made Kelly shudder. – It was filled with agony.

"Silver, please." Kelly's tone was soft, but almost pleading. "Talk to me…tell me what's wrong." There was a moment of silence. "Silver!" Kelly reached for the door's knob.

Locked.

_What a surprise._

"Open the door." She demanded. – She hated having to act like that, but she was much too worried about her young sister. "Silver, open the door!" She twirled the knob once more and the door opened.

There stood Silver. – Pain had taken over her beautiful features, and something about her piercing blue eyes made Kelly shudder.

"She cheated on me." Silver's voice came out strangled. Kelly froze. – That didn't make sense. She was flabbergasted, just staring at her in shock, without knowing what to say. "It's your fault." The brunette suddenly let out in a low whisper. Kelly flinched.

"What?!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Silver snapped as she clenched her fists; Kelly stepped back. – They were now out of the room. "YOU TOLD ME THINGS WOULD BE OK! YOU TOLD ME SHE WOULDN'T HURT ME!"

"Silver…" Kelly's eyes were wide in a mix of fear and confusion. "Silver, try to be reasonable!" Silver had her hands on her head, her eyes shut tight as tears of anger rolled down her face. "I understand that you're…"

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Kelly stared at her worriedly. She had feared her little sister would eventually break down, and it was happening. – Again. "I thought…I thought she…loved me, Kel." She opened her eyes, breathing heavily, her voice cracking. – A drunken smile appeared on her face in a maniac way; but it soon faded. "But I…was…w-wrong…AND NOW EVERYTHING'S FUCKED UP!"

"Silver…" Kelly was on the edge of tears as she watched her baby sister's suffering. – The worst part was that she couldn't find words to comfort her. She glanced behind and saw Sammy standing at his door, looking at them with teary eyes full of fear.

"Sammy, go back to your room." Kelly demanded. – She couldn't risk having him near his aunt at that moment. The small boy gulped and obeyed, without saying a word.

"She's…the…only thing…that matters to me in this world" As she said that she let out a hysterical chuckle. "But now…I feel like…like I don't…know her…at all."

"Silver, you need to calm down." Kelly pleaded as she carefully approached her. "We can solve this…we can call her and talk." She gently grabbed her sister's arms. – But that did it.

"GET OFF!" The brunette struggled, making Kelly flinch as she was pushed away. Silver rushed down the stairs; Kelly followed her almost instantly.

"What are you doing?!" She cried.

"Leaving." The brunette hissed, breathless. - Her piercing blue eyes showing threat.

"But…why…?" was all that Kelly managed to say.

"Because nothing matters anymore."

…

Things weren't getting better as the weekend arrived. Annie had tried calling Silver multiple times, without success. – The whole situation was getting her more afflicted at every second.

…She had to find a way of fixing everything.

Hope was draining from her. But she couldn't give up…she loved that girl _more than anything_…and she needed to be with her; she simply didn't know if she could handle loosing her. – Not because of her stupid mistake.

But what could she do?

Well, first: she could _tell_ her all those things and let her know how she felt.

Needless to say, she nearly had a heart attack as her phone started ringing. – It didn't wake her, though, because she was going through a sleepless night.

"H-hello…?" her voice was hopeful, and she could feel her heart going crazy as she answered it.

"_Annie, it's Kelly in Silver's phone."_ Kelly's voice sounded scared.

"Oh…hey." The sudden feeling that something was wrong hit her.

"_She ran away, Annie." _The older woman went straight to the point. – Annie gasped.

"What do you mean she ran…?!"

"_Last night I was trying to talk to her and she was __**not**__ well." _Annie's heart weighted with guilt once again. _"Then she suddenly freaked out, grabbed her car and left. You have no idea of how scared Sammy got, hearing her screaming at me." _

"What did she say…before leaving?" Annie asked, worry filling her voice.

"_She said that nothing mattered anymore." _Kelly said, out of breath. _"I fear for her, we have to do something!"_

Annie checked her watch: Saturday, 3 am. – _Well, screw the time! _– Her mind yelled. "I'm on my way." She quickly grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door. As she ran through the living room she heard her father's confused call, but she ignored it.

Frustration hit her when she felt him grabbing her by the shoulder, making her stoop at the front doorstep. She looked at him and noticed Debbie was standing behind him, a worried expression on her face.

"What's going on, Annie?" Harry asked; Annie took a nervous breath.

"Silver ran away." She clenched her fists. "I'm gonna look for her." Her parents exchanged a worried glance. – Dixon had told them about what had happened earlier. "You know you won't be able to stop me." The look on the young actress' brown eyes showed pure determination.

"Why would we try to stop you?" harry said as he searched through his pockets for his car keys. "C'mon, let's go." Annie quickly smiled at them before following them to the car. - All help was welcomed.

…

The cold ocean breeze ran through Silver, making her shiver. – But it felt nice; it somehow relaxed her, along with the tide's sound breaking through silence.

Her mind was puzzled, as what had happened a few hours ago once more ran through her head. – A jolt of pain hit her as she was reminded of the reason why she was now sitting on the beach at dawn. – Things had changed drastically. Everything was so good for her…and now it felt like the world was trembling around her. Everything made sense…and now it didn't.

She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes for a moment.

_She_ wouldn't leave her mind.

"This sucks." She mumbled as she ran her right hand through her dark hair. At least there she was in control of her nerves. – For now. – She would probably just snap again soon.

Because she was feeling terribly _incomplete_. – Because she still loved _her_…despite what had happened.

She was being filled up with holes; and she couldn't deny she couldn't stand being without _her_.

Really, she had never thought she would be in love like that. But sometimes love just comes and knocks you down.

_How cheesy of me…_ - A small grin appeared on her face, but it couldn't mask the sadness in her eyes.

The sound of cars parking nearby, followed by rushed footsteps through the sand made her swap back from her thoughts. – She could feel her breathing changed into speed mode as she turned around, already suspecting who it was. And she was right.

_She _was there.

Standing a few feet away from her, her brown eyes sending her a pleading gaze. – Silver could see Harry, Debbie and Kelly watching from far away, near the cars.

"Annie…" the brunette was feeling suddenly breathless. Annie seemed to hesitate for a moment, but she soon approached her. – Silver stood up and studied her features for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"I…just…I wanted to…" The light haired girl took a deep breath. "Listen, I know sorry's not good enough…" She locked gazes with the puzzled brunette in front of her. "But I am sorry; you can't imagine how stupid I feel for what I did. You don't need to forgive me, but…I just want you to know I never meant to hurt you." She breathed in once more and sent her a hopeful stare. "And that I won't stand loosing you; you're just too important to me."

A mix of emotions was now running through Silver and she couldn't figure what to say. – That while Annie silently pleaded that she would listen and understand. – They stayed there, just staring at each other for a moment until Silver lowered her head.

"…Do you mean it?" She let out in a strangled whisper. – She was obviously fighting her tears. "I need to know if you really mean it." Annie sighed and got closer to her before pulling her by the waist, her other hand rested on the back of her neck. – Silver bit her lip, but she tried to relax to the proximity.

"I can't…breathe…without you." Annie said softly while running her hand through Silver's hair. - The brunette closed her eyes at her touch.

"Just kiss me already." There was no need to ask twice as she instantly felt a pair of soft lips against hers.

The feeling of being incomplete was gone.

**-x-**

**I'm glad they worked it out. =)**

**Maybe it's too cheesy XD but…**

**What do you think? Please let me know in a review!**


	13. Hello, beautiful

**Whew, I'm really glad I'm back on writing this fic. I guess my Sannie obsession is now stronger than ever. XD**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**-x-**

"_I can't…breathe…without you." Annie said softly while running her hand through Silver's hair. - The brunette closed her eyes at her touch._

"_Just kiss me already." There was no need to ask twice as she instantly felt a pair of soft lips against hers._

_The feeling of being incomplete was gone._

They kissed for some time before Annie pulled away. – Keeping her hold on the other girl's waist – Silver's piercing blue eyes locked with her brown ones and they stayed in silence for a moment before the brunette pulled her closer into a tight hug.

"I love you, silly." Silver whispered against Annie's light-brown curls. - Annie let out a chuckle.

"And I love you." She said. – It seemed as if a huge wave of relief had hit her. Almost losing Silver had scared her to death, thankfully now things were fixed.

Now that the mood in the beach had changed the two girls didn't mind the rushed footsteps towards them, which obviously belonged to Kelly and Annie's parents. – They let go of each other to look at them and Silver was quickly pulled into a hug by her worrying older sister.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Kelly's voice was melancholic. – Silver sighed.

"Kelly, I'm so sorry…" Silver's voice was nearly a whisper. "I didn't mean to…" Kelly just tapped her baby sister's back gently as she tried to recompose herself. – She took a breath before letting go of Silver, a weak smile appearing on her face.

"Let's just…let's just go home, kay?" she said. – She just couldn't get mad at her sister…after all, she knew her snap was not her fault.

Silver grabbed Annie's hand, giving it a light squeeze, and sent a hopeful look at Debbie and Harry.

"…can she come with us…?" After everything that had happened till then, she knew she wouldn't stand being alone that night. – Well... what was left of it.

"I don't see why not." It was Debbie who spoke, for the brunette's surprise.

A bit later Kelly, who had managed to calm down, was driving them to her and Silver's place. She couldn't help but to smile when she noticed Annie and Silver had fallen asleep. – cuddled in the back seat and breathing peacefully; Sammy asleep as well, resting on Silver's lap. – If she could, she would have taken a picture of that scene.

…

Silver let out a yawn as she sat on her bed. – Kelly was already fully asleep in her room and so was Sammy, to whom Silver had apologized for her snap earlier. – Annie had watched in awe as she tucked her nephew in his bed, softly running her hand through his light curls. He was her week point, obviously.

Now silence had fallen into Silver's room; the two girls were still thoughtful about what had happened, even though the tense mood had so long faded.

Annie glanced quickly at her girlfriend as she searched through her backpack. Silver was watching her quietly, which got her curious.

"What are you thinking about?" the light-haired girl asked. Silver shook her head as she was brought back from her thoughts.

"Everything, I guess…" Silver said, her voice tone sounding a bit tired. Annie yawned before taking her shirt, and then her jeans off to change into her pajamas. – Silver cleared her throat, unable of not staring. Annie grinned and got closer to her.

"Hello, beautiful." Silver said softly.

"Well, what are you thinking about _right now_?" Annie said teasingly. Silver smirked and pulled her closer, making her sit on her lap, facing her.

"Do I really need to say it…?" the brunette purred. Annie raised an eyebrow, her grin growing wider.

"It would be better if you did." She teased. Silver made a face that resembled a child who had been refused a bar of chocolate. Annie chuckled before leaning closer, brushing her lips on hers. "Tell me what you want." Silver shivered.

"I want you." She breathed out. Annie was finding teasing her quite amusing, so she moved to kissing her neck, gently sucking on her pulse point. – The brunette let out a low moan.

"Say it again." Annie said as she stopped kissing Silver's neck for a small moment; another shiver ran through the brunette as she went back to her work.

"I want you, Annie Wilson." Silver whimpered as her breathing got heavier. – Their position wasn't helping. "Oh, God, I want you." This time Annie moved from Silver's neck to kiss her on the lips; she traced her tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she was quickly allowed; while her hands slipped down the brunette's shirt. Silver let out another moan as Annie's hands made contact with her stomach's skin. She broke their kiss and took her own shirt off, tossing it on the floor before unbuttoning her jeans. Annie quickly helped her taking them off, and she was almost instantly pulled down onto the bed.

…

A pair of brown eyes came to Silver's sight as she woke up the next day. She smiled as she felt Annie's arms around her.

"Hey." The light-haired girl said softly as she smiled back at her. – It amazed silver, how innocent she looked. - Her expression changed into a curious one as she noticed that Silver seemed to be analyzing how they currently were: in each other's arms, their naked bodies covered by her bed's sheets. – The brunette suddenly let out a chuckle, making Annie raise an eyebrow. "…What?"

"Do you realize we've just had make-up sex?" Silver grinned at her and she rolled her eyes before hiding her face on her girlfriend's dark hair and laughing along. – She should have expected that; it was Silver, after all.

"You're such a goof sometimes." Annie said as she looked up at her and gently cupped her cheek.

"But I'm _your_ goof."

…

Monday arrived and the atmosphere in West Beverly Hills High was unusually calm. Silver instantly noticed that as she entered the building. – Despite the fact the people who had been in Ethan's party were staring at her. They obviously still thought she and Annie were through.

Needless to say, Silver would soon contradict the rumors.

She spotted the light-haired girl at her locker and froze. – Ethan was there talking to her.

She took a breath, trying to keep it cool and watched Annie's expression. – She seemed incredibly annoyed by the boy's presence, and that got her calmer. – She walked towards them and wrapped her arms around Annie's waist, hugging her from behind and placing her chin on her shoulder.

"Hey, babe." The brunette didn't even bother greeting the brown-haired boy that was standing in front of them. But she sent him a triumphant grin as she noticed how tense he had suddenly got. – _Stupid jerk… _- She thought as she saw the bandage that protected his broken nose. – The result of her anger burst.

"See what I mean?" Annie grinned at him as well as she placed her hands on Silver's, who still had her hold on her waist. "Just give up already, Ethan; it'll be better for you."

"You kissed me back." He groaned; Annie frowned, upset, her nerves starting to rise. - Silver instinctively hugged her tighter.

"Doesn't mean I wanted to." The young actress hissed. "I love Silver, I'm with her; and you can't change that."

He realized nothing he said or did would make her change her mind. There was just something about Annie and Silver and the bond they shared. – He reluctantly nodded, letting out a frustrated sigh, before starting walking away from them.

"Sorry about the broken nose, Ethan!" he heard Silver's sarcastic voice echoing though the hallway, followed by laughter.

"Well, it went better than I'd expected." Annie said as she watched him. Silver chuckled before softly kissing her cheek. "We were kinda mean, though."

"It's not like he didn't deserve it." Silver stated, cocking her head to the side.

"True." Annie agreed before turning to face her girlfriend. Silver's lips met hers before she could even blink.

**-x-**

**It's kinda short, but I actually like how this chapter turned out. =)**

**The next one will be the last, though, so keep an eye for it!**

**Please let me know what you think, review!**


	14. She is love

**Hey there, guys!**

**So, here's the fic's final chapter. I've been writing it for a few days and I've even got kinda mad sometimes 'cause some ideas just wouldn't come to my head. =P But I've managed to finish it and I'm quite pleased with the result (I think XD).**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh, btw, I didn't quite know how to deal with the bipolar thing in this fic, so I'll just leave it like that. **

**-x-**

Silver let out a soft sigh as she sat on the living room's couch, dressed only in a bath robe, her currently wet hair wrapped in a towel. – The sound of footsteps made her instantly look up, seeing Kelly approaching her.

"Time to take your medicine." Her half-sister said calmly as she sat beside her, she handed her a glass of water and a pill; Silver grabbed those and stared at them in silence for a moment before swallowing the pill and drinking the water, a hint of reluctance appeared on her face. "Come on, you know it's for your own good."

It was obvious that eventually they'd had to investigate what was happening to Silver. Even though she had managed to calm down after that episode after Ethan's party, Kelly still had worried about her and taken her to a doctor; the young rebel was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. – Gladly she had her older sister's support and also the Wilson's; mostly Annie's, of course.

"I'll come back later tonight, try not to destroy the house while I'm out ok, kiddo?" Kelly joked, grinning at her half-sister as she moved a lock of Silver's dark hair away from her face. Silver grinned too, looking at her calmly.

"Don't worry. _We_ will try not to make too much damage." As she said that Annie entered the room, sitting by the brunette's side and hugging her. Kelly looked at them for a moment and then turned to the light-haired actress.

"Take care of her, Annie."

"I will." Annie smiled at her sweetly before resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and humming into her ear. - Kelly stood up, flashing them one last smile before heading to the front door.

"Have a good date with Ryan!" Silver exclaimed the second Kelly stepped out of the house. Annie giggled and closed her eyes, simply enjoying their embrace. Silver stayed in silence for a moment, just listening to the sound of the car's departure before letting out another sigh. "School was hard enough as it was without my sister banging the teacher." Annie didn't really know if she should laugh at that moment, so she chose to pull the brunette closer before kissing her cheek softly.

"Hey, let's focus on us and our current _free time._" She whispered. Silver moved in the couch so that now she was facing Annie, who sent her a smirk.

"You know what, you're right." Silver slowly moved a bit closer to her and let her hands slip down her girlfriend's waist. "And I guess we have plenty of time." She leaned closer, leaving a thin space between their lips. Annie stirred.

"Don't tease." The young actress groaned.

"Oh, you don't know what I have planned." Silver smirked, her piercing blue eyes glinting with amusement.

"And what do you have planned?" The light-haired whispered.

"BOO!" Annie felt a pair of hands – tiny hands - on her back, which made her jump in surprise; that resulted on her landing on the living room's carpet. – She quickly looked up wide-eyed to see Sammy standing next to her with a triumphant grin on his face. - In a split of second Silver was rolling on the couch with laughter.

"Oh, really funny." Annie groaned as her girlfriend offered her a hand to help her up. – She didn't know whether to get mad at them or to laugh along. – She took the brunette's hand as she muttered something about immaturity.

"You totally fell for it." Silver grinned as she high-fived her nephew. Annie rolled her eyes. – She should have stopped her impulses and remembered that Sammy was there.

"C'mon, it was just a small prank." The brunette sent her a puppy dog face that made her melt. Annie sighed as she calmed down. – She got closer to them and engulfed them in a hug; Sammy giggled.

"You know I can't get mad at you." They both flashed her smiles after she let go of them; she smiled back.

"Movie night…?"

"Movie night, it is."

…

A while later, nothing could be heard in the house apart from the TV sounds. Annie let out a yawn as she stared at Silver, who was fully asleep with Sammy on her arms. – He was still awake, though. – She giggled.

_I actually thought he'd be the first one to pass out._

She took a quick glance at the movie - "Paul Blart: Mall Cop"; One of the many they had watched. – And then she decided it was time for them to go to sleep.

"C'mon, Sammy, let's go to sleep." She said calmly as she grabbed the remote and paused the screen. The young boy groaned in frustration.

"Aw, I wanted to finish watching it!" Annie smiled to herself. – Silver's nephew was really adorable. – But she turned the TV off.

"It's way pass your bedtime." The young actress stated. "Your mom won't like that; sides, I and your aunt are going to sleep too. By the way, wake her up, please; she's so_ not_ sleeping in the couch." As she said that Sammy looked at Silver and giggled before poking her.

"Aunt Silver!" The brunette opened her eyes slowly with a curious expression on her face. "Let's go to sleep, it's past _our_ bedtime!" Annie grinned at her girlfriend, amused due to the confused look she was sending her.

"It's past_ our _bedtime." Annie giggled as Silver stuck her tongue at her.

"Kay, let's go, then." Silver stood up, letting out a yawn. She noticed Sammy looking at her with his arms stretched.

"Please?"

"You know you're getting kinda big for that." Silver stated. He started making puppy-dog eyes.

"Please?"

"Fine." She let him climb her back, wrapping his arms around her neck - and he giggled happily. "Seriously, you're getting heavy." Silver chuckled before heading upstairs, followed by Annie, who was watching them with a smile on her face.

They reached Sammy's room and Silver walked towards his bed.

"Ok, now climb down." The young boy did as he was told and then got on his bed; Silver tucked him in and sent him a smile before softly kissing his forehead. "'Night, Sammy." It didn't take long for him to finally fall asleep.

…

Annie was suddenly woken up at dawn; she quickly looked at her side, seeing Silver tossing and turning under the covers in an uneasy sleep. – She was having a nightmare.

"Silver…" she whispered, her voce tired. "Hey, wake up." She gently touched her arm and the brunette opened her eyes, breathing heavily.

"What…?!" the brunette moved her hair away from her face before looking at her girlfriend, who was staring at her worryingly.

"Were you having a nightmare…again?" the light-haired actress raised an eyebrow. – Silver nodded then cleared her throat.

"I…I'm gonna drink some water." She took a breath before getting off of the bed; Annie watched as she left the room, a hint of curiosity appearing on her face.

Silver closed her eyes for a moment after she finished drinking a glass of water. The house was in complete silence, since Kelly had not yet returned, which was somehow good because she didn't feel like giving explanations. – It was not the first time she'd had that nightmare, and she was starting to get tired of having sleepless nights; to sum up, it was starting to get Annie worried.

She clenched her fists and took another deep breath, trying to calm down. But her nerves were currently really hard to control. – Jackie just _had_ to show up that afternoon…

_It was a rainy Sunday; as it was now usual, Annie was hanging out at Silver's. They were at her room and Annie was lying down on her girlfriend's bed beside her; they were simply enjoying each other's presence while they rested. In the meantime, Kelly was at the living room with Sammy, reading him one of his books._

_A while later, the doorbell rang and Kelly instantly got up to see who it was, her jaw nearly dropped as she saw Jackie at the doorstep._

"…_Mom?" Was all she managed to say as she stared at her wide-eyed._

"_Hello, Kelly." The older woman stared at her daughter for a moment, and then cleared her throat. _

"_Um…not trying to be rude mom but…what are you doing here?" Kelly didn't move from her spot; she kept her held on the door, almost as if she was ready to shut it at any moment._

"_Is Erin here?" Jackie asked. Kelly frowned. – She hesitated for a moment, but she couldn't hold what she needed to say._

"_So you show up like you suddenly cared and just expect me to receive you with open arms?" the blonde hissed. "You've had your chances…with both of us. And you've wasted them." It was Jackie's turn to frown._

"_What, I can't see my daughters?" Kelly rolled her eyes._

"_Fine, come in." She reluctantly stepped inside and Jackie followed. "If I didn't let you, you'd burst in anyway." _

_They silently got in the living room and sat on the couch; Kelly sighed, feeling uncomfortable, as Jackie scanned the room._

"_Just so you know… Silver won't really like it that you're here." Kelly said, trying to remain calm. At that instant Silver walked into the living room, followed by Annie._

"_Kelly, I'm taking Annie to the Peach…" both froze when they saw Jackie sitting on the couch with a motionless expression on her face. "Mom?!" _

"_Erin." Jackie said calmly. Annie glanced at her girlfriend then at Jackie._

"_Um…I should get going." She sent a scared look at Silver, who grabbed her arm._

"_No, don't. You don't need to leave just because __**she**__'s here." Silver pleaded. The sound of Jackie clearing her throat made the two teens look at her; Kelly moved uncomfortably on her spot._

"_Won't you introduce me your friend?"_

"_Mom…" Kelly said nervously; she was starting to get a bad feeling about that whole situation._

"_Girlfriend." Silver stated as a determined expression appeared on her face. "She's my girlfriend."_

"Silver?" Annie's voice made her snap back from her thinking; she placed the empty glass she was holding on the sink, feeling Annie's gaze on her.

"It won't let me sleep." Silver stated, upset, referring to the thoughts that were haunting her dreams. Annie sighed - already knowing what the brunette was talking about - and stepped closer to her, pulling her into a hug. "I was really stupid that day, wasn't I?"

"Don't say that. It wasn't your fault." Annie whispered softly into her ear.

"Yeah, it was." Silver sighed. "I could've just lied; I mean…what was I thinking?" Annie simply stayed silent; she really didn't know what to say as she remembered what had happened.

"_What…what did you say?" Jackie asked; her face twisted in shock. _

"_You heard me." Silver hissed. Annie gulped. – She knew everything but a good reaction could be expected from Jackie Taylor._

"_Are you…gay?" Jackie asked her voice turning into a breathless whisper._

"_Yes, I am." Silver answered trying to keep her voice firm, even though she was aware of the possibility of an uproar reaction._

"The best part was when she said that she'd rather I stabbed her than me be gay." Silver said after Annie let go of her and she leaned her back against the kitchen counter. – Her upset tone mixed with a hint of sarcasm. "Really nice of her."

"I know she hurt you…" Annie started; Silver shook her head.

"I don't care, really." The brunette once again closed her eyes for a moment and Annie reached for her cheek and caressed it. "It's not like I needed her approval anyway." Silver's hands moved from the counter to Annie's waist and pulled her closer gently; the light-haired leaned closer and kissed her softly, moving her lips slowly against hers. Silver pulled away for a brief moment, keeping her arms around her.

"It's amazing how fast you make me forget about my problems." She whispered before pulling her closer once more and continuing their kissing.

…

As inevitable as it was, time passed. And soon the girls reached their one year anniversary. On that Friday, after school, Silver was called to go to the Wilson house.

As she parked her car, she smiled to herself; Annie would probably come up with some big surprise. – She knew her too well.

She walked calmly towards the front door; her gift's box was being held safely by her left hand and she could feel her heart hammering against her chest. As soon as the door was opened, Annie's shy smile came to sight.

"Happy one year." Silver said, grinning to herself as she pulled her girlfriend closer and kissed her. Annie wrapped her arms around her neck, deepening the kiss and Silver took advantage of that, as she slid the small gift box into the light-haired girl's back pocket. Annie pulled away and chuckled. "C'mon, open it."

The young actress let go of her before grabbing the box. - Inside was a golden heart-shaped locket with the initials "S & A" on it. – Her smile grew wider as she locked gazes with Silver, feeling incredibly heart-warmed.

"This is…it's beautiful!"

"Let me help you put it on." Silver said. Annie handed her the locket and moved her hair away as Silver put it around her neck.

"Now it's your turn." Annie grinned at the brunette, whose eyebrows raised in curiosity. She was grabbed by the hand and led outside, at the back garden. There she noticed all the Wilsons at the table near the pool; they flashed her smiles as soon as they saw her.

"Uh…why is Dixon grabbing a guitar?" she asked. Annie led her to the table.

"Have a seat." Tabitha said, seeming very excited. Silver's curiosity increased as she did so.

"What's going on?"

"It's your gift, silly." Dixon moved his chair in order to get into a more comfortable position before he started playing. Annie smiled once more as she took a couple of steps back before taking a breath. Then she started singing.

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,  
But she takes it all for me.  
And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,  
But she makes me want to believe._

_They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love _

_And she's all I need._

_She's all I need._

_Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,  
But she waited patiently.  
It was all the same, all my pride and shame,  
And she put me on my feet._

_They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, _

_And she is all I need._

_Cause when that world slows down, dear.  
And when those stars burn out, here.  
Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here.  
_

_They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need,  
She is love, and she is all I need,  
She is love, and she is all I need._

Silver couldn't describe what she was feeling as Annie finished singing. But nothing in Earth would be able to take away the smile that was spread on her face. – She and the others clapped.

"Well, thank you, thank you." Annie grinned as she approached them again.

"That was amazing!" Silver said as she stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. Annie giggled and hugged her back.

At that moment they remembered all of the things they had gone through; and they simply knew that, despite all the odds, it was all worth it.

Because they had each other…and it was all that mattered.

"You didn't have to bother…" Silver said after a short while, still filled with happiness. – She then whispered: "But since you did, you're definitely getting lucky tonight." Annie chuckled.

"As I said: 'She is love, and she's all I need.'"

**The End**

**-x-**

**Please forgive all the extra cheesiness and the lame ending. =P**

**I wanna thank everyone that's read and reviewed this fic. Really, my writing would be nothing without you guys. =)**

**I'll hopefully write new fics soon, so keep an eye for them!**

**the free time writer**


End file.
